


fill my veins with thoughts of you

by endboss



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:24:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endboss/pseuds/endboss
Summary: A collection of Baekhyun/EXO member drabbles & oneshots.





	1. kaibaek [prejudices]

Ever since the first time Baekhyun saw Jongin, he hated him. It was unreasonable and stupid, but he just couldn't help it. 

No matter where Baekhyun went, he'd always hear girls swooning about how hot Kim Jongin looked. Whenever he tried to walk to the music room with the big piano, he had to go the long way so he wouldn't pass the dance room where hundreds of admirers watched Jongin dance. When he wanted to quietly (pretend to) study in the library, his working time got interrupted when loud squeals of 'Kim Jongin' echoed across the room.

And even when he was sure he'd finally get a break from the annoying dancer as he sat down with his friends in the cafeteria, they managed to disappoint him with their excessive gossiping.

„Did you hear? Apparently Kim Jongin got into a fight with some seniors because he thinks he's so much better!“, Chanyeol gushed from his seat in the far corner. Baekhyun groaned. He just sat down and they already started talking about that goddamn kid?  
„Are you serious? I knew that boy would cause trouble, he's so full of himself.“, Jongdae replied with a shake of his head.

A loud sigh escaped Baekhyun's throat. „Come on guys... do you really have to talk about him? I don't want to waste my time thinking about a self-conceited jerk who thinks he's cooler than everyone else.“ To his luck, his friends agreed and they quickly drifted into more pleasant topics.

By the time their break ended, Baekhyun found himself hurrying along the corridors in the direction of the music room. He wanted to practice his singing a little as long as the room was still empty. What he didn't expect was to find someone else standing by the old piano.

The moment he opened the door with a little too much force, Baekhyun instantly halted to a stop and stared in disbelief at the scene in front of him.

A boy stood in the room, his eyes wide open in surprise and one of his hands hovering over the piano keys. And that boy was, of course, none other than Kim Jongin. Now, Baekhyun wanted to laugh at the boy's stupidly shocked expression, but he decided to pretend to be friendly, at least.

„What are you doing here?“, he asked casually, stepping into the room and closing the door behind him. When he glanced back at Jongin, Baekhyun felt surprised himself because was that a blush adorning the younger boy's cheeks?

„Uh. Well, you see... um. You're Baekhyun-hyung, right?“, the boy asked in an unbelievably quiet and unsure voice. He fidgeted with his fingers, letting his eyes wander around the room. Could it be that he was nervous?

„Yeah, that's me. What about it?“ Baekhyun walked towards the piano where Jongin stood, sitting down and putting his backpack next to him. Jongin instantly took a hasty step back, his blush turning even darker. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish for a few seconds before nodding to himself with confidence.

„You see... the thing is, uh, I always hear you sing here when dance practice is over a-and...IkindofthinkyouarereallyamazingandIwouldliketogettoknowyou?“ Jongin's eyes glanced at Baekhyun for a second before instantly looking away. He hung his head, looking incredibly small despite his height.

Baekhyun just blinked stupidly. What...just happened? First of all, was Jongin seriously stuttering? Secondly, did he just say that he wants to get to know him? Thirdly, why the hell isn't Jongin acting like a bitchy little asshole?

All these things were a little too much for Baekhyun, his only answer being an eloquent „What?“. He probably looked like an idiot right now, staring at Jongin with pure astonishment, but it seemed like it didn't matter that much because Jongin seemed to have a little breakdown. After a while he seemed to collect himself though and with a sigh, he straightened up and looked at Baekhyun without faltering.

„I know this must be weird for you but... I really admire you and you seem so nice, I just don't know how to approach people and suddenly I became popular and these scary girls followed me around everywhere and I just didn't know what to do? And you don't know how embarrassing this is for me right now because I'm just really shy and you're so pretty and- oh god, did I really just say that? Shit, you probably think I'm an idiot right now but maybe you thought so before already...“ At this point, Jongin just rambled on and Baekhyun realized how wrong he was about the younger boy.

„Jongin, stop!“, he shouted, effectively cutting off the other's speech. Said boy just stared at him with wide eyes and Baekhyun thought that somehow, it looked cute. He smiled softly at the other, trying to calm him down.

„I'd love to get to know you too.“

The bright smile he received in return was enough to convince him that Kim Jongin wasn't that bad after all.


	2. xiubaek [medieval]

Sometimes, Minseok thinks about how wrong this is. He thinks about how dangerous their meetings are and he thinks about the consequences they'd have to face if someone found out. But when he looks down at the boy resting in his embrace, all his worries are forgotten.

He knows that as the prince of the Kim Kingdom, he's expected to marry a fine young lady, maybe a princess of another kingdom or the daughter of an influential family. But there was nothing he wanted more than to hold the boy in his arms forever, to forget all his responsibilities and to live like a commoner.

Ever since he was young, Minseok knew what it meant to be a prince. No one really cared for him, only for his status, his money, his power. It saddened him. All the other kids his age played around with their friends on the fields, while he stayed inside and learned how to speak like an old man.

But one day, at the young age of 10, when he traversed through the busy streets to greet his folk and build up a good image, Minseok met a boy. A boy that was just a little younger than him, with ripped clothes and dirt on his face. The boy had a bright smile on his face and asked Minseok if he wanted to play with him. At that moment, Minseok felt so excited, he had to say yes. No one ever played with him! He was so happy, finally he gained his first friend and it sounded too good to be true. _My friend, Baekhyun._

He never had as much fun in his life as he did that day, but of course it had to end badly. One of their royal guards found him and forced him back to the castle. Back then he didn't understand why he seemed so agitated. He didn't understand why his mother yelled at him for getting his robe dirty, for playing with another child. She said Baekhyun is dirty, a bad influence. _„That boy is a poor beggar“,_ she told Minseok, _„don't play with him again“._

What she didn't know was that Minseok had no intention to listen to her. Just a day later, he snuck out of the castle, past the night guards and the celebrating townspeople. He found Baekhyun in the same place as the previous day, hiding behind the left behind carts of the marketplace, with the same torn clothes and the same large grin.

Over the years, their friendship became deeper and stronger. Baekhyun was the only one Minseok ever met who didn't care about his crown. Every day, Baekhyun asked him how he felt, listened to his worries and shared his happiness. When they were together, Minseok forgot all his problems and just for a few hours, they were equal. No status separating them, no one judging their relationship.

And as they grew older, more mature, their friendship turned into something more. It started with hesitant touches and secret glances and soon became passionate kisses and intimate moments. Holding the younger boy in his arms filled Minseok with a kind of security no one else could provide. He often tried to make Baekhyun feel the same, bringing him his old robes and sachets of gold coins. But Baekhyun always refused to accept them, saying that Minseok's love was enough to keep him warm.

Thinking back to these moments made Minseok chuckle. Baekhyun raised his head from the prince's chest at the sound, looking at him questioningly. „What are you thinking about?“ 

Shaking his head, Minseok ran his hand through the boy's dirty hair. „It's nothing, don't worry.“ Baekhyun leaned back down, letting Minseok's soft strokes comfort him. „You know, Minseok...“ The younger boy hesitated slightly, so Minseok hummed in reply to encourage him to continue. A long sigh escaped his lips. „I'm gonna miss you when you get married.“

Minseok's hand abruptly stopped. He looked down at his lover in surprise, wondering what he meant by that. The other just snuggled closer into Minseok's chest, holding onto the warmth he didn't want to lose. „When the King and the Queen finally find a wife for you, you'll be too busy to spent time with me. They'll train you to become the future King and who knows, maybe your wife is a lovely girl and you'll fall in love with her and forget me...“

Taking his face into both hands, Minseok pulled Baekhyun closer and kissed him passionately. He poured all of his affection and love into the kiss, making sure Baekhyun understood that he'd never leave him. He'd rather leave the kingdom than to ever lose the one he loved the most. In fact, the thought stirred something inside of him, something he'd never thought of before.

Pulling away from the kiss, Minseok leaned his forehead against Baekhyun's, staring deep into the eyes he fell in love with years ago. 

 

„Baekhyun, do you want to run away with me?“


	3. sebaek [puppy]

Sehun sighed heavily. He didn't want to be here. He didn't even know why he agreed when Jongin asked him to accompany him to the hybrid pet shop. Maybe it was the overexcited look in Jongin's eyes - who could ever resist that?

So now he stood in the hallway of the pet shop, alone and bored out of his mind. Jongin ran off to somewhere, probably to the younger hybrid puppies or something, Sehun didn't really care. He decided to walk through the facility, looking into the rooms left and right, where the hybrids were kept.

After a while of walking around and getting even more bored, he decided to just sit down on one of the chairs at the end of the hallway and wait for Jongin. As he stared holes into the ceiling though, Sehun couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched. He let his eyes wander over the room, but he couldn't find anyone besides himself. Shaking his head, Sehun fished his phone out of his pocket to text Jongin. Just when he pressed 'send', he heard a shuffling sound coming from his left.

His head instantly snapped to the direction of the sound and he saw a small form scurry behind the corner. Feeling interested, Sehun slowly got up from the chair and sneaked towards the corner, careful not to make a sound. When he reached the wall he carefully peeked around it, staring right into the wide eyes of a small, cute puppy hybrid. Said puppy boy shrieked in shock, stumbling back and hiding his face behind his hands. 

Sehun just blinked at the other, surprised. Did the hybrid watch him the whole time? The boy peeked at Sehun from behind his hands, only to hide himself again when he noticed that Sehun still stared at him. It was way too adorable, Sehun thought. But then he noticed that the boy's fluffy dog ears lay flat against his head and that his tail was tucked between his legs. Thanks to all the times Sehun played with Jongin's dogs, he knew these things were a sign of fear. Maybe he should try to talk with him? 

„Who are you? Are you watching me?“ Sehun mentally slapped himself. He meant to sound friendly, not pissed! The puppy in front of him seemed to dislike Sehun's choice of words as well, he whimpered unhappily and shuffled a little further away from the tall boy who instantly felt guilty for upsetting the pretty hybrid.

„I'm...Baekhyun. I didn't mean to watch you! I swear! You just looked lonely, I guess...“ The boy spoke so quickly Sehun had trouble understanding him properly, but after a few seconds of dumbly staring at the other, he got what he tried to say.

Sehun awkwardly waved his hand in the air, denying Baekhyun's statement of him being lonely. „I'm just waiting for my best friend, he ran off to somewhere. He should be back any minute now though.“ Baekhyun visibly deflated and was that a glint of disappointment in his eyes?

„Oh“, the puppy muttered quietly, almost in a whisper. „Okay then.“ With a sad expression, he slowly turned around but Sehun reacted fast and grabbed his wrist before he could walk away. „Wait!“

Baekhyun turned back to him with wide eyes and his ears perked up slightly. Sehun, on the other hand, had no idea what to say now. He just didn't want to see the adorable boy leave, there was something about him that pulled him in. Maybe it was the seemingly permanent pout or the small, droopy eyes. Or maybe the messy light brown hair and fur, he just wanted to run his finger through it. Or maybe it was Baekhyun's adorably tiny body that just asked to be hugged tightly. Whatever it was, Sehun felt drawn to it. And he wanted to keep it.

„Stay with me?“

 

 

Jongin smiled cheerfully. He loved being at the hybrid pet shop. He knew that Sehun wasn't that happy about being dragged here, but it's not like Jongin cared. What he cared about were the tiny, adorable puppy kids. Every now and then he'd visit the shop just to play with the children there.

Jongin loved dogs, so of course he loved the puppy hybrids as well. One day, he'll get one himself, but for now, he settled with visiting them as often as he could. He sighed. Glancing on his phone, he realized that Sehun sent him a message ten minutes ago. It said that he was bored and wanted to go home, how typical. _What a brat,_ Jongin thought. Reluctantly, he bid the shopkeeper goodbye and hugged the puppies with the promise of returning later. 

He got up and went into the direction Sehun texted him. His best friend told him he was waiting in the hallway by the puppies' rooms, bored out of his mind. Jongin imagined him sitting there with his usual grumpy face, playing a game on his phone or-

„WHAT THE FUCK OH SEHUN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?“

-having a pretty hybrid sitting on his lap and furiously making out with him. As Jongin kept on shrieking while Baekhyun hid his face in the crook of Sehun's neck, said boy could only smirk and think that maybe, accompanying his best friend every once in a while wasn't so bad.


	4. sebaek [kitty]

Sehun may not really look like a cat person (and really, he isn't – he doesn't even like animals that much), but if there's one thing he doesn't regret in life, then it's taking in the small stray cat hybrid named Byun Baekhyun. Years ago, he found the smaller man hungry and shivering in front of his door. Back then, he hesitated to take him in but the puppy eyes (yes, _puppy_ eyes) Baekhyun gave him were enough to convince him otherwise.

At this moment though, Sehun regretted all of his life decisions. Because today he decided to take Baekhyun out to get new clothes and the collar he's been whining about for ages, and of course today is the day Baekhyun's heat hits him unexpectedly early. The second his small kitten whined about feeling hot despite the cold temperatures outside, Sehun knew something was wrong. And when he tried on a new shirt, Baekhyun attempted to sneak his hands under it, purring so loud a few other customers turned their heads towards them. 

The only solution Sehun could think of at that moment was to pull his cute pet into one of the fitting rooms after making sure no one watched them. So now here they were and Sehun had trouble controlling himself as Baekhyun kept grinding down onto his owner's thigh that was wedged between his legs. The small man whined, desperate moans tumbling out of his mouth. „Ah, S-sehun... it's not enough, please, help me“, he whimpered into the other's ear while simultaneously trying to create more friction.

Sehun was at a loss. He couldn't just have sex with Baekhyun right here, where anyone could hear them. At the same time, Baekhyun was too horny to move from this place, that was for sure. „Sehun please... p-please fuck me already!“ Baekhyun's moans grew louder and his fluffy ears twitched violently on top of his head.

Hearing those delicious sounds, Sehun could feel his resolve crumble. _Fuck it,_ he thought, grabbing his kitten and smashing their lips together. His hands roamed over Baekhyun's heated body until they found his round ass. Grabbing his butt, he felt how wet Baekhyun was, the hot liquid staining his tight pants even darker. Sehun groaned, feeling more and more aroused with each second. He slipped his tongue into Baekhyun's mouth, letting their slick muscles glide against each other animatedly.

When he couldn't hold himself back anymore, Sehun pushed Baekhyun against the wall and quickly pulled off the smaller's pants and underwear. The kitten sighed in relief as his aching cock finally got freed. He arched his back, trying to grind himself against Sehun's thigh again. The tall man was having none of it though and pulled away, eliciting a frustrated whine from the other.

Sehun quickly pulled his own clothes off before moving closer again, grabbing the back of Baekhyun's thighs and hoisting him up. Automatically, the other's thick thighs wrapped around his waist and they both moaned as their members rubbed against each other.

„Fuck Baekhyun, you look so hot right now, I want to ravish you“, Sehun panted as he mouthed at the kitten's neck. Baekhyun only whined louder, scratching his nails down Sehun's back and nibbling on the other's ear in an attempt to keep quiet.

Sehun quickly moved one of his hands to the other's dripping wet hole, rubbing his fingers against it to coat them with the liquid. The cat boy's tail twitched at that and a muffled moan escaped his lips. He quickly caught himself though and grabbed Sehun's wrist to stop him from pushing his finger into him. „No, Sehun, I don't need it, I can take it... please, just fuck me“ Sehun felt his dick twitch at the needy tone in the other's voice. 

Normally, he would refuse to fuck Baekhyun without preparation but normally they also weren't stuck in a fitting room, exposed to the public and dangerously close to getting caught. It was thrilling, in a way, but it also scared Sehun like hell, so he decided to get it done as quickly as possible. He decided to take care of his kitten properly when they came home to their shared apartment later.

Said kitten's whines pulled him out of his thoughts. He focused back on the task at hand, lining his leaking cock with Baekhyun's tight entrance and pressing a soft kiss onto his lips to calm him down.  
He pushed in, inch by inch, until he was fully seated inside of the other. The tight, wet heat around him made Sehun gasp in pleasure, which only got worse when the smaller clenched around him.

„Sehun... please, move...“, he whispered against his ear. Sehun didn't need to be told twice, pulling out slightly before ramming his lenght back in. At this, Baekhyun cried out loudly, so Sehun quickly pulled him into another heated kiss to shush him. His thrusts steadily increased in speed until he lost himself in the pleasure. Baekhyun trashed around in his hold, Sehun hit his sweet spot with every thrust and he knew he was nearing his release. „Aah... Sehun, I'm close, I'm gonna-“

And with that, he came hard, untouched and absolutely wrecked. Seeing him like that caused Sehun to reach his climax as well, filling Baekhyun up with his release.

Trying to catch their breaths, Sehun carefully set Baekhyun down on the ground. The kitten's tail twitched, pleased, and he leaned up to place a quick peck onto the tall man's lips. „Thank you. You're the best, I love you.“ He smiled sincerely, which Sehun returned with a smile of his own. „I love you too. Now let's go home for round two?“ Sharing a grin, they quickly pulled on their clothes and exited the shop with linked hands.


	5. kaibaek [kids]

Preschool is the best thing in the world, Baekhyun thinks. He can play tag with his best friends Chanyeol and Jongdae, bake sand cakes with Kyungsoo and draw unicorns with Yifan. His teachers are nice too and he knows that they love him, even when he's a little troublesome at times.

So everytime he wakes up in the morning, he can't help but feel excited to find out what adventures he'll experience that day.

Today, just when Tao showed him his new fighting moves, their teacher told them to sit down and be quiet for a few minutes. Next to her stood a boy Baekhyun has never seen before. The boy's messy hair fell into his eyes and he looked a little tired. „From today on you'll have a new classmate to play with! Please treat him kindly.“, their teacher told them with a smile. Then she turned to the new boy and crouched down to his level. „Do you want to introduce yourself?“

The boy seemed hesitant and very, very shy. Baekhyun did not understand it. The boy just gained so many new friends to play with! There was no reason to be shy! 

After a few seconds of silence the boy nodded softly though and turned to the others with his eyes on the ground. „My name is...Kim Jongin. It's nice to meet you all.“ The boy, Jongin, seemed to shrink back slightly and if Baekhyun saw it correctly, he was blushing. The teacher ruffled his hair with a smile and then left the boy to himself. Poor little Jongin looked so scared and helpless that Baekhyun decided to become his new best friend. He will make sure to wipe that frown off his face and replace it with a smile! His parents always say he's good at making people smile so he should prove it, right? Baekhyun was a good boy after all!

Nodding to himself, he abandoned Tao and marched up to Jongin. When he stood in front of him, Baekhyun thrusted his hand in Jongin's direction, trying not to laugh at the boy's wide eyes. „Hello there Jongin! I am Baekhyun! We're gonna be the best friends!“, he greeted him loudly with a wide grin.

Hesitantly, Jongin took his hand and shook it softly. He didn't say anything though, just stared at Baekhyun with fearful eyes. That wasn't good. Baekhyun knows he's a cute boy and everyone loves him, so why was Jongin still scared?! Maybe he'll relax more if they play something fun! „Do you maybe want to play something?“, he asked carefully, not wanting to scare the boy even further. Jongin nodded carefully, but he still seemed hesitant.

For the next few hours Baekhyun tried everything to make Jongin relax. He introduced him to the other kids but that was a mistake, seeing as Jongin looked like he was going to run away any second. Drawing seemed to stress him out, he didn't even know how to draw a house! So he decided to show him the garden instead, with all the pretty flowers and the colorful playground. Jongin had to like it!

Baekhyun showed Jongin all his favorite trees and the small sea of flowers with the hundreds of friendly bees buzzing around them. He could feel that Jongin slowly relaxed more and more but still, there was no smile on the other's face.

There was one more idea Baekhyun had thought of. It was his last resort but for some reason, his determination to make Jongin smile was too strong.  
Baekhyun leaned closer to the other boy so he could whisper in his ear. „I'm gonna show you a secret, but don't tell anyone, okay?“ Jongin once again just nodded in reply, but he looked more excited than before.

Grabbing his wrist, Baekhyun pulled Jongin towards the edge of the garden, behind the tall bushes and birch trees. He could hear Jongin gasp behind him. This was Baekhyun's secret little place and he was proud of it.

There was a little pond hidden in the corner, tiny tadpoles swimming in circles and frogs croaking as if they were singing. Whenever Baekhyun felt like playing by himself, he came here and watched the way the animals danced in the water. He crouched down by the pond, his eyes never leaving it. „Isn't it pretty?! I'm raising my frog army here!“

Turning to his left, he saw Jongin crouching next to him. The boy watched the scenery with astonishment in his eyes. But then he turned to Baekhyun, nodding in reply and- wait, was that a smile on his lips?

Baekhyun's breath caught in his throat. He smiled! Jongin smiled! At him! His mission was a success after all!

Not being able to control himself, Baekhyun threw his arms around Jongin's neck and rubbed their cheeks together, causing Jongin to squeak in surprise. „You're so cute when you smile! Oh my god! Let's get married, Jonginnie!“

And as quickly as it came, the smile left Jongin's face and the fearful expression returned. But that's okay, Baekhyun thought. He has plenty of time to make Jongin smile in the future.


	6. xiubaek [wolfmama]

Baekhyun ran. He ran until the leaves around him blurred into black lines. The only thing by his side was the bright orb of light he created to guide him through the dense forest. He could already feel his power running out, the floating light becoming darker with every second, but he couldn't give up yet.

The harsh wind whipped through his black fur, making him shudder softly. As he continued to run further, it seemed to become colder too. Baekhyun wondered if he was still being followed but didn't dare to look back. If these damn alphas were still behind him, even a split second of slowing down could mean them catching up on him.

Baekhyun knew why he was being followed. He's an omega, small, pretty and unmated. On top of that, he didn't belong to a pact, which meant he had no one to protect him from all these stupid alphas. The reason Baekhyun refused to belong to a pact was exactly because of those higher wolves. Ever since Baekhyun had his coming of age, alphas would follow him everywhere and try to make him theirs, to make Baekhyun submit, but he didn't want to. Baekhyun wanted to be treated like an equal, not like someone lower.

Picking up his pace again, Baekhyun realized that the area around him became snowy. On one hand it was good, since his light was about to die and the snow helped him see better, but at the same time the coldness was sinking into his skin and sending shivers down his spine. At this point, all his senses were frozen and he couldn't tell if he entered the territory of someone with frost powers or if it was just the weather. Some people's powers were hard to distinguish and it made Baekhyun feel even more vulnerable.

After what felt like hours of running, Baekhyun started to slow down a little. He couldn't hear the sound of paws behind him anymore, maybe the alphas were finally gone. Turning his head, Baekhyun intended to look behind him but just a split second later his left front paw smashed against something hard and he felt himself crash into the ground violently. His speed was still high enough to make the impact painful, his body rubbing against the harsh ground as he slid across the snow.

When he came to a stop, Baekhyun shifted back into his human form, hissing harshly at the pain running through his body. The wounds burned and he'd probably get infections from the dirt, but he couldn't get up. With a sigh, he noticed he was bleeding as well. „Why do these things always happen to me?“, he huffed, feeling more annoyed than scared.

With a flick of his wrist, he turned the dim ball of light into a hundred tiny stars floating around him. The snow below him freezed his whole body, but seeing his light always made him feel a bit warmer and safer. Baekhyun sighed. He'd wait a little until the pain stopped and then try to drag himself to a safer place. 

As he waited though, Baekhyun swore he heard something. Footsteps, maybe, but they were soft and slow so it couldn't be the ones who were after him, right?

The rustling became louder with every second and Baekhyun desperately tried to find the source, but to no avail. Only when a head popped into his vision did he find it and Baekhyun could barely suppress a scream of surprise. The person in front of him leaned down towards him with a concerned expression on his face. „Are you okay?“

Baekhyun could feel himself relax. The man was small, like Baekhyun, and his face was boyish. Cute, even. His cheeks were round and full, reminding Baekhyun of a hamster. He was probably an omega too. Baekhyun let his eyes roam over the man's face, gradually moving down. He took in the other's milky white neck and broad shoulders. „Yeah, I'm fi-“

Baekhyun stopped when his eyes landed on the man's chest. Not only was the other shirtless in this damn cold, he was also extremely buff. His abs were defined and his biceps were thicker than Baekhyun's thighs, which was nearly impossible. In that moment, the fear returned and Baekhyun's mind was stuck in a loop of _alphaalphaalphaalphaalphaalpha-_

Flinching away when a hand suddenly touched his forehead, Baekhyun snapped back to reality. He stared into the man's eyes, scared and still shivering violently. The other seemed to realize his mistake and instantly pulled back his hands, raising them to show he's harmless. „Don't worry, I won't hurt you. I want to help you, okay?“

It's not like Baekhyun could trust him, but still, the man really seemed harmless. He wasn't jumping Baekhyun like any other alpha he'd met before, he just sat there, waiting for Baekhyun to speak. All he managed to do was nod though, before another shiver ran through his body and he couldn't help but ask. „Aren't you cold?“

The alpha looked at him in shock for a second before a smile that showed all his teeth appeared on his face. It was breathtaking, and Baekhyun felt all his fear disappear in an instant. „No, I'm not. This is my territory and I...made the snow.“

„You made it? It's your power?“ The man nodded, waving his arm around until the snow surrounding Baekhyun vanished. Some of the warmth returned to him and he gave the man a grateful smile. Returning it, the man looked at the lights floating around them. „And you control light, right? Hey, you don't seem to have a pact. Do you want to come with me? You don't have to become a part of it, just stay until your wounds got better.“, he asked, looking at Baekhyun expectantly.

Baekhyun knew he wouldn't survive for long all by himself. And the alpha seemed nice. Couldn't be so bad to go with him, right? He nodded and watched with fascination how the man instantly brightened up. „Okay, change back into your wolf, I'll carry you.“ The man stood up, ready to change back as well, when Baekhyun stopped him. „Wait a second! I don't even know your name.“

The alpha turned back to him, looking at him with a soft smile. „I'm Minseok.“


	7. xiubaek [age gap]

The first time Baekhyun saw Minseok was at the office. Baekhyun had never seen him before, but as they passed each other Baekhyun took in the other's broad shoulders and instantly fell in love. He always had a thing for muscular guys who could manhandle him in bed as they pleased. 

The first time they officially met was a month later. "Nice to meet you, my name is Kim Minseok.", the man said. He bowed down in a polite manner as the other team members watched him. Apparently Minseok would help them from now on, much to Baekhyun's delight. He also felt pleased at how mature Minseok was, his co-workers were immature and annoying. Baekhyun was immature too but that was totally different, right? 

Smiling widely, Baekhyun skipped over to him to say hello. "Hi! I'm Byun Baekhyun, I hope you'll like it in our team." Minseok nodded at him, looking surprised at the sudden introduction. "Thank you, Baekhyun-sshi. I think I'll enjoy my stay." He smiled at Baekhyun, who really should've asked Minseok why he called him Baekhyun-sshi but he was too infatuated with the smile to react properly. 

Minseok turned out to be an amazing help which only caused Baekhyun to admire him even more. He proceeded to follow the other for the next few months in an attempt to become his friend and it was in the middle of march when he finally managed to ask Minseok out on a date. Well, technically it wasn't a date, just a nice dinner between co-workers but Baekhyun could pretend.

"Hey, Minseok, how's work going for you?", he asked as they sat down in the restaurant. Minseok never seemed to mind how informal Baekhyun was when they talked, Baekhyun actually hated using formalities. "It's fine, I don't have too much to do right now. It must be way harder for you." Baekhyun didn't ask what he meant by that, choosing to just nod in reply. Smalltalk didn't really interest him anyway. 

"Say...you're not seeing anyone right now, right?", he said, causing Minseok to look at him in confusion. They already were on a half-date, might as well use the chance to ask him out for real. "No, I'm not. Why?" Baekhyun took a deep breath. "Do you want to go on a date with me?" 

Silence. Seconds passed where nothing happened. Minseok stared at him in shock, but he said nothing. It caused Baekhyun to panic and before he could stop himself, he started to babble. "I mean, only if you want to. You don't have to of course but we could, I don't know, watch a movie next week? On Friday maybe? But yeah, uh, if you-" "I'd love to." 

Baekhyun stared at the other. Minseok was now smiling at him, making him look a lot younger. It was cute. „Friday is bad though. It's my birthday then, remember? The office even planned a party, I think.“, Minseok said, the smile never leaving his face. At the same time, Baekhyun wanted to slap himself across the face. This was the first time he heard about Minseok's birthday. If he was being honest, Baekhyun didn't even know how old the other was exactly. He assumed Minseok was the same age, a little older maybe, but he had no idea. 

„Oh and of course - don't tell my dad. He'd probably throw you out.“, Minseok continued. It confused Baekhyun. His dad? What did he mean with that? „What?“, he asked stupidly. The other only chuckled at his dumb look, shaking his head with a fond smile. „Well, he is your boss after all.“

Wait. What?

His boss. Was Minseok's. Dad? Baekhyun mentally screamed, why did he not know this? And wait. His boss was still quite young. How old was Minseok then? Or was he just joking with him? Minseok looked pretty serious, there was no way that was a joke. „Ah, yeah, of course!“, he just replied with a smile that hopefully didn't look too uneasy.

While Baekhyun was unbelievably happy that Minseok agreed to the date, first he had to find out how old he was. His belief that Minseok was a few years older than him just flew out of the window. For the rest of the week, Baekhyun tried his best to find it out, sneaking into the party preparations and talking to other employees, but to no avail.

All he got was another shock when he met his boss at the coffee machine and they had a quick talk. His boss asked Baekhyun if he would attend the party as well, to which Baekhyun had to stop himself from saying 'yeah man, I want to bang your son after all'. 

„I heard the preparations for Minseok's party are going well. I've never seen anyone putting so much effort in preparing a birthday party for an intern, but he's my son after all.“

An intern. Minseok wasn't even fully employed. He couldn't believe it. All this time, he worked with an intern? But Minseok was so skilled! And also, weren't their interns usually fresh out of high school? That couldn't be the case here though. Right?

Only when Friday arrived did Baekhyun finally find out. He stood in the decorated party room, taking in the banners and balloons that read 'Happy 18th Birthday'. Baekhyun was frozen in place, unable to move. That meant that Minseok was still underaged when Baekhyun asked him out. It also meant that Minseok was seven years younger than him. What the fuck.

He could feel himself pale a bit. Never in his life did he expect to fall for a kid. But this was Minseok! Mature, diligent Minseok with muscles that made Baekhyun's mouth water. So maybe that would be...okay? Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Baekhyun turned around to face said boy. He should've wished him a happy birthday then, maybe. Instead, all he managed to say was „You're 18.“

With a raised brow, Minseok just chuckled at him. „Of course I am. What did you think?“ A grin settled on his lips and his eyes crinkled slightly. Only now did Baekhyun notice how youthful Minseok looked. And for some reason, the younger really didn't seem to mind. The way he looked at him made Baekhyun feel like it would be fine, Minseok was technically an adult now, they'd find a way to make this work.

Feeling way too awkward, Baekhyun raised his arm and shoved his present in Minseok's face. „Doesn't matter. I got you something.“ The younger looked surprised for a second, but then he smiled again as he took the present. „Thank you.“ Baekhyun smiled too and before he could reply with a 'you're welcome', Minseok stepped a little closer and pressed a fleeting kiss to the older's cheek.

„So“, Minseok started when he pulled back, chuckling slightly at Baekhyun's red face. „About that date, how about we leave this party and you take me back to your place?“

Baekhyun never agreed so quickly.


	8. kaibaek [kids 2]

Jongin stared at the frogs croaking in unison next to the pond. Twenty years have passed since his and Baekhyun's friendship started right here. And now, twenty years later, Jongin would end their friendship at the exact same place. He sighed heavily. Part of him was scared how Baekhyun would react, but the other part of him knew it would be for the better, for both of them. 

In the last few years, their relationship changed. They've been best friends since preschool but then Baekhyun suddenly stopped being the friend he used to be. He started treating Jongin differently and at first, Jongin just felt confused. Almost desperately he tried to find out why Baekhyun acted like this and to this day, his "best friend" hasn't told him personally. But that was okay, because Jongin already found out by himself. And the other knew that too. 

Jongin looked down at his watch. Baekhyun was late. Did he already expect what was going to happen? A loud groan tumbled from Jongin's mouth. If he was being honest with himself, Jongin wasn't sure if he was ready to do this. Even if their friendship changed, the last twenty years have been wonderful for him. Baekhyun always tried his best to make him smile, he always listened when Jongin had any problems and he always tried to help as much as he could. Should Jongin really just throw it all away in a matter of seconds? The possibility of this going horribly wrong was pretty high, too.

He shook his head slightly. No, he had to do this. He just couldn't go on like this. The second he ended their friendship, Jongin knew he'd feel a lot better. All his worries would be gone and he'd finally be able to breathe again. This is what he wanted to do for years and now, he finally felt the courage to take that step.

"I'm sorry!", Baekhyun shouted, running towards him. "Sorry, I'm late, I really tried to hurry up.“ The smaller boy nervously scratched his neck, not looking at Jongin. „So...what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Baekhyun glanced at him curiously and Jongin only managed to show him a weak smile. His nervousness returned, Jongin had never been good at speaking his mind. 

A thousand scenarios of how Baekhyun might react raced through his mind. Would he be angry? Would he cry? Would he think that it's a joke? Would he punch him? Jongin hated fights and he wanted to end this peacefully, if that was possible.

Taking a deep breath, Jongin looked down at Baekhyun. His palms were sweaty and he was shaking a little, but he felt ready. _'It's now or never, Jongin. End this now or you'll never be happy'_ Feeling a little more brave, he took Baekhyun's hand in his and closed his eyes. 

 

"Do you want to marry me?"


	9. sebaek [puppy 2]

After screaming loud enough to alert the whole facility upon seeing Sehun "defiling the poor little hybrid pup“, Jongin had dragged his best friend out of the building, yelling that he was an "absolute lowlife" and that he'd never take Sehun with him again. Said man didn't even have the chance to protest or at least to say bye to Baekhyun, much to his dismay. He and Jongin had proceeded to yell at each other for the next ten minutes before going separate ways. 

Now, two days later, Sehun lay on his bed, once again bored out of his mind (honestly, he's always bored). He tried to fight against the boredom but even dancing, playing video games and checking his ass out in the mirror didn't help. Actually, his mind just kept drifting back to the cute puppy. Their make-out session was so hot, Sehun could pop a boner just by thinking about it. And that's exactly what happened. Looking down at the tent in his pants, Sehun groaned. This was the fifth time in two days that that happened, something must be wrong with him. Ignoring his aching dick, Sehun reached for his phone and dialed Jongin's number. The other may be a dick but he's still Sehun's best friend, somehow. "Hello? Sehun?", he heard Jongin say. "Jongin, I need your help. I popped another boner thinking about Baekhyun and I think it might be love." 

"Baekhyun? You mean the hybrid you took advantage of? And what do you mean, 'it might be love'. Jesus Christ, you just got a boner!", Jongin replied, his tone incredulous. Sehun should've known. No help at all. "I didn't take advantage of him, he loved it, okay? Also, you just don't understand. If your dick is in love with just the thought of someone, then your brain is in love too." He shook his head at Jongin's stupidity, this was a well-known fact. "...riight. Sure. So, what are you gonna do about it?", his stupid best friend replied, sounding even more unwilling to have this conversation. Sehun shrugged, even though he knew Jongin couldn't see it. "Dunno, guess I'll just adopt him." 

He hung up the second Jongin began screaming.

Only a day later Sehun found himself in front of the adoption center. It was stupid and reckless, but that's what Sehun was known for. He confidently strode in, going straight to the counter and not even waiting for the receptionist to look up before he said "I want to adopt Baekhyun." The lady looked at him in shock for a few seconds before hesitantly turning towards the computer where she started typing something. She slid a few papers towards Sehun for him to fill out and he wasted no time doing so, barely reading what the contract said. 

After a while of filling out forms and papers Sehun was led into a small room where Baekhyun sat, back facing him. "What am I doing here?", the puppy asked in confusion, looking at a man Sehun assumed to be the director. Said man nodded in Sehun's direction, causing Baekhyun to turn around to look at him. The hybrid's face lit up, portraying both surprise and happiness. "Sehun!", he shouted, getting up to run towards the other. Though he came to a halt in front of Sehun, suddenly looking shy as his fluffy ears flattened on his head. He smiled bashfully up at Sehun, his cheeks tinted red and in that moment Sehun knew it was right to take him home. Wrapping his arms around the small puppy's frame, Sehun leaned down to the other's ear. "Do you want to come home with me?", he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Baekhyun's head. 

When he stepped back, Baekhyun looked at him with wide, glassy eyes. "R-really? Do you mean it?" As Sehun nodded, Baekhyun jumped into his arms, his tail wagging happily. In his enthusiasm, he pressed a kiss to Sehun's lips, which the latter gladly returned. Only a gruff cough behind them made them jump apart, facing the director who raised a brow at them. Baekhyun hid himself behind Sehun in embarrassment, while the taller returned to his standard stone face. "I'm glad you two are happy but let's get back to business first, yeah?" 

 

Not long after, Sehun finally arrived back at his tiny apartment, but this time, he wasn't alone. He felt Baekhyun's grip on his hand tighten as they stepped in and a tiny smile settled on his lips. Baekhyun really was too adorable. Sehun grabbed Baekhyun's bags and put them aside so he could get full access to his cute little hybrid. Yes, _his_. His hands settled on Baekhyun's hips, pulling the smaller closer towards him until their chests were pressed together. The puppy smiled nervously, slowly raising his arms and wrapping them around Sehun's neck. 

They both couldn't stop the smile from appearing on their lips, feeling unbelievably happy to be together now. Leaning closer, Sehun pressed a firm kiss to the hybrid's lips. It was much softer than their make-out session two days ago, so much more innocent and Sehun couldn't get enough. He couldn't get enough of Baekhyun, he wanted to hold him, kiss him, love him, even if they barely knew each other. Sehun knew they belonged together. 

Pulling away slowly, he shared another loving glance with his cute puppy. "Welcome home, Baekhyun." 

And all Baekhyun could think was that yes, being with Sehun felt like home.


	10. kaibaek [bad & innocent]

Jongin growled in distaste. Some people around him gasped in shock, backing away slowly to protect themselves from Jongin's wrath. Usually he was able to control his anger, but not when his cute baby was concerned. Said baby, also known as Byun Baekhyun, was currently being coddled and pampered by the devil himself (or just Luhan, but Jongin had a knack for being dramatic) without noticing Jongin's obvious displeasure. It wasn't Baekhyun's fault, really, he was just too innocent for his own good. 

Luhan, on the other hand, knew exactly what he was doing. He even had the audacity to smirk at Jongin as he wrapped his arms around Baekhyun! Feeling beyond pissed, Jongin rose up from his seat despite Sehun's attempts to make him stay, and slowly walked across the cafeteria until he stood right in front of that devil and his angel. "Baekhyun, can you come with me?", he asked, trying to sound as sweet as possible.

His adorable little baby blinked up at him in surprise before a beautiful smile blossomed on his face. Much to Luhan's dismay, Baekhyun slipped out of his embrace and cuddled into Jongin's chest, the latter looking a lot more relaxed now that his cute puppy was by his side. Unfortunately, he had to settle something first so he gently pushed Baekhyun off of him, telling him to wait a second. The frown returned to his face and he leaned down to Luhan, making sure that only the Chinese male could hear him. „Listen, you fucker. Touch my baby one more time and I'll punch that grin off your face. Trust me, you'll regret it.“ He watched with satisfaction how Luhan gulped in fear before nodding vigorously.

Turning back to Baekhyun, Jongin wrapped his arm around the smaller's waist and pulled him along, his mood to go to his next classes vanishing. „Why does Luhan look so scared all of a sudden?“, Baekhyun asked him, turning slightly to look at the male sitting by himself. Jongin couldn't keep the grin from appearing at the image. „Oh, don't worry, I think he just forgot something. What's more important is that I want to cuddle with you.“, he replied, watching how Baekhyun beamed at the prospect of cuddling.

To be honest, when he said 'cuddling', Jongin really meant 'cuddling for a minute and sex afterwards' but he couldn't tell Baekhyun that, he learned it the hard way. The first time he told Baekhyun he wanted to fuck him, his baby just stared at him with wide eyes and asked him how that's supposed to work. He was just too pure, and while Jongin absolutely loved it, whenever it came to sex, it was almost unbearable.

„Come on babe, let's go to my car.“ Baekhyun nodded in reply and followed Jongin out to the empty parking lot, where they slid into the backseats of Jongin's car. Not wasting any time, Jongin instantly pulled his lover on his lap and began kissing him softly. He felt Baekhyun giggle into the kiss as they wrapped their arms around each other before Jongin pulled back. „You know, Baekhyun, you're really driving me crazy today“, he said, moving his hands to the other's hips, the latter squirming at the ticklish feeling. The smile on Baekhyun's face dropped and he looked at Jongin in confusion, tilting his head cutely. „What did I do? You're not angry at me, right?“

Jutting his lower lip out in a pout, the smaller male fisted the front of Jongin's shirt, looking so sweet and innocent that a growl escaped Jongin's throat. The younger dived forward, pressing kisses to his boyfriend's neck before moving down to suck at the juncture between his neck and his shoulder. „A-ah! Jongin, what are you doing?“, Baekhyun asked with a strained voice, trying to hold back the moans threatening to spill out. His body jerked in Jongin's hold, causing their crotches to rub together and Jongin groaned loudly. With one last bite to Baekhyun's neck, he turned back to face his blushing boyfriend. „You're so cute, so pure and so irresistable. I want you so bad.“

With swift movements, Jongin opened Baekhyun's shirt and let it fall off his small shoulders. It caused the smaller to shriek in surprise, instantly covering his chest with his arms and blushing even harder. „N-no... Jongin, this is embarrassing...“ Squeezing his eyes shut, Baekhyun tried to hide himself from his boyfriend's view, but Jongin was already pulling his arms away, his voice dropping to a husky whisper. „No, don't hide yourself. You're so sexy for me, let me see all of you.“ His voice dripped with arousal and Baekhyun felt it burn inside of him. The feeling was new, unknown and it scared him as much as it made him feel good. He couldn't deny that Jongin's words were affecting him but he was unsure of what would happen next. And they were still in the open parking lot, someone could see them!

Jongin sensed his darling's hesitation and as much as he just wanted to pound into his ass, he needed to make sure Baekhyun felt just as good. Running his hands down the other's chest, he listened to the small gasps and moans leaving Baekhyun's lips. „Listen, baby. I'll make you feel good, don't be scared, okay? You trust me right?“ With his eyes still closed, Baekhyun nodded quickly. If there's one thing he knew about Jongin, it was that he could trust him. His boyfriend would never hurt him, no matter what. Relaxing slightly, Baekhyun let himself fall onto Jongin's chest. He peeked at the other's face, feeling even more shy at Jongin's intense stare. The taller watched his cute boyfriend with half-lidded eyes, loving the way Baekhyun submitted to him so naturally.

His hands dropped to the other's tight pants, unzipping them and urging Baekhyun to get out of them. Eyes roaming over the figure in front of him, Jongin's pants started to feel a little too tight. Baekhyun's skin was so smooth and waiting to get marked by Jongin's lips, the thick thighs and slightly toned chest inviting him to taste them. „Jongin...what are you gonna do? What...what do you want me to do?“, Baekhyun asked him hesitantly, looking so small and cute on Jongin's lap. His thighs were now framing Jongin's hips and the latter grabbed them, pulling his baby closer until his still clothed erection brushed against Baekhyun's ass. The movement caused a surprised gasp to escape Baekhyun's lips, his hand immediately flying up to cover his mouth. Jongin slid one of his hands behind the other's body, squeezing his ass before going lower and running his fingers over the clothed entrance. „I'll touch you here, okay babe? Just hold onto me or touch me if you want to“, he growled, using his other hand to pull Baekhyun's off of his mouth and kissing him passionately.

Baekhyun returned the kiss immediately, albeit a bit hesitantly, when suddenly Jongin ran his tongue over his lower lip before shoving it into the older's hot cavern. Another surprised shriek escaped Baekhyun's throat and before he was able to get used to the new feeling, a pair of hands grabbed the hem of his boxers and pulled them down harshly. With a soft whine, Baekhyun reluctantly helped his boyfriend to get his underwear off completely. He reached his own hands down to cover himself, feeling embarrassed and exposed in front of the other.

Noticing this, Jongin tried to pull his arms away but to his surprise, Baekhyun resisted. The smaller pulled back, looking away. „W-why am only I l-like this...?“, he whispered, already sounding worn out. Hearing these words, Jongin felt another wave of lust crash down on him and he undressed himself quickly, grabbing Baekhyun and pushing him down to lie across the backseats. He hovered above his boyfriend whose eyes wandered down his body until they landed on his erection. Jongin watched with arousal as Baekhyun's eyes widened in shock. It was no use denying it, Jongin was big. And he wanted to make Baekhyun feel it.

„What are you looking at, babe? Impressed?“ 

Baekhyun's eyes immediately snapped up. Jongin was smirking at him and Baekhyun felt how his own member throbbed at the sight. A shudder ran down his body as he tried to swallow down his excitement and nervousness, opting to just nod at the other. He had never been in this kind of situation. What was Jongin going to do with him?

„Relax, babe, let me take care of you.“ Moving down until he lay right on top of his lover, Jongin attacked his boyfriend's neck again, sucking on the soft skin until it was covered with red and purple marks. Under him, Baekhyun moaned, his voice becoming more and more high-pitched. Experimentally, Jongin rolled his hips to rub their arousals together, groaning in a low voice at the electricity running through his body. Baekhyun, on the other hand, yelped in shock, kicking his legs out as a reflex. „Shh, I got you. You're so good for me“, Jongin whispered huskily, feeling how tense his baby was. 

One of his hands sneaked up to play with a nipple, pinching and twisting it until Baekhyun became a moaning mess beneath him. „A-ah, Jongin...ngh... don't stop, please“, he pleaded, crying out when Jongin leaned down to mouth at the other nipple. He licked and sucked the pink bud, continuing to play with the other one at the same time. Baekhyun squirmed and thrashed around, the feeling of Jongin pleasuring him like this was so overwhelming and his dick twitched from where it was still tightly pressed against Jongin's. „Jongin, I feel w-weird, aah...“, Baekhyun moaned out, thrusting his hips up to rub harder against the other's body. 

The action made Jongin smirk, his baby looked so delicious, so irresistable and he couldn't wait to watch him fall apart beneath him. „You like this, huh? I'll fuck you so hard babe, you won't be able to walk for days“, he whispered, reaching his hand down to cup his boyfriend's leaking erection. It caused Baekhyun to yell out in surprise as he tried to jerk away from Jongin's touch, the throbbing in his dick becoming too much. With a sultry moan he hit his orgasm, hot cum covering Jongin's hand and their chests. 

When he came back from his high Baekhyun took a small peek at Jongin's face. The taller looked at him with lust-filled eyes, undoubtedly turned on by the show. Breathing heavily, Baekhyun failed to notice the hand that slowly crept towards his entrance. „Wh...what just happened, Jongin?“, he asked in a quiet voice, still out of breath and flushed completely. „I never- ah!“

A high-pitched gasp rang through the air as Jongin pushed one of his fingers into Baekhyun's entrance without warning. Jongin groaned at the feeling, the tight heat around his fingers made him want to pound into his boyfriend without mercy. He quickly pumped his finger in and out, reveling in the endless moans and shrieks escaping Baekhyun's throat. His other hand started stroking the other's member again, bringing it to full hardness for the second time. „J-Jongin.. aah! It feels good!“, Baekhyun panted breathlessly, trying desperately to hold onto Jongin's biceps. The hard muscle flexed underneath his fingers, sending jolts of arousal down his spine. 

Meanwhile, Jongin pushed another finger in, thoroughly stretching the tight entrance. He groaned at the way Baekhyun writhed, his eyes never leaving Baekhyun's pleasured expression. With a growl, he smashed their lips together, kissing the other passionately. He felt even more turned on as Baekhyun struggled to kiss him back, the older of the two never received a kiss like that before today. Jongin slid his tongue into the other's mouth just as he pushed a third finger in and Baekhyun moaned into his mouth, the latter's tongue hesitantly moving against Jongin's.

Baekhyun felt like exploding once again, the pleasure overtaking his entire body. The way Jongin's fingers pistoned in and out of him combined with the hand wrapped around his erection drove him crazy. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore did Jongin pull out his fingers, causing Baekhyun to whine in disapproval. „W-why did you stop? I was so close...“, he gasped after pulling away from the intense kiss, blinking in confusion.

Jongin smirked wide, spreading Baekhyun's thighs further apart. „You're so sexy, I'm gonna fuck you. Don't worry babe, you'll feel even better, I promise“, he told him, wrapping his hand around his own throbbing erection and guiding it to the stretched entrance. „Jongin, w-wait! What are you doing?!“ Stopping his movements, Jongin looked down at his baby who stared at him with wide eyes.

„I'm gonna show you how much I love you. Let me make love to you, baby.“, he whispered huskily, resuming his movements and pushing the tip of his hard cock into the smaller boy. The tightness around him was unbearable, making Jongin groan with lust. He surpressed the urge to thrust forward, instead rubbing comforting circles on Baekhyun's hipbones. The latter had his eyes scrunched, tears pooling around the edges.

No matter how much Jongin wanted to fuck him senseless, he still didn't want to hurt Baekhyun. So he leaned down and gently kissed the tears away, waiting for Baekhyun to adjust to his thick lenght. „Are you okay, babe?“, he asked, pressing a small peck to the other's lips. Baekhyun carefully looked up at him, looking so small and delectable, Jongin couldn't wait to fuck him hard. But for now, his boyfriend's pleasure mattered the most. Nodding bashfully, Baekhyun leaned up to return the chaste kiss. The blush on his cheeks returned, bright red and so, so irresistable. „You...you can continue now“, he whispered hesitantly, slowly wrapping his arms around Jongin's neck.

Jongin, in response, carefully started thrusting into the tight heat. Another growl ripped from his throat, the arousal burning in his entire body. When he heard small moans escape Baekhyun's lips Jongin picked up the pace, snapping his hips up with more force. He gripped the other's hips with both hands, pulling Baekhyun onto his twitching cock. At that, Baekhyun let out a long, high moan, chanting Jongin's name over and over again, like a mantra.

He still didn't really understand what was happening but it felt too good to complain, the way Jongin's thick member brushed against that one spot inside of him driving him insane. The intense pleasure from before returned, making his entire body feel on fire and he couldn't stop all these embarrassing sounds from coming out. Jongin didn't seem to mind though, in fact, it only made him even more wild, his thrusts becoming faster and harder.

„Ah, ah, aah, Jongin, right there...“, he moaned when Jongin hit his sweet spot dead on, making a wave of burning pleasure run through his body. Rocking harder into Baekhyun's pliant body, Jongin leaned down to suck marks into Baekhyun's neck. „Tell me what you want baby... let me hear you beg, your voice is so lovely“, he groaned out between low moans.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, felt embarrassed at the demand. He had never done anything like this before but his need to release was too strong to deny. „Please, Jongin, make me come... please, harder, a-ah...it feels so good“, he moaned out between pants, his voice rising higher in pitch with every thrust. Feeling satisfied, Jongin sped up, ramming his leaking cock into Baekhyun's ass with all his strenght. He felt his orgasm approaching and judging by the way Baekhyun clenched hard around him, he was close to.

With one of his hands Jongin started jerking the other off again, pumping Baekhyun's member in time with his thrusts. Baekhyun's moans turned into screams, fueled by the overwhelming arousal he felt. „J-Jongin, I'm gonna-“

Before he was able to end the sentence he came for the second time, his back arching off the seats and a loud scream of Jongin's name falling from his lips. Spurts of cum landed on his chest and the hot view caused Jongin's hips to stutter. The tightness around him quickly became too much to handle and he reached his high, painting the walls of Baekhyun's ass white. He rode his orgasm out until the end, thrusting shallowly until he collapsed on top of his boyfriend.

They laid in silence for a while until Baekhyun started to whine quietly. „Jongin, you're heavy... and I feel gross“, he said, trying to push the taller off of him. Said boy rolled to the side with a groan, sitting up and looking down at his exhausted boyfriend. Watching the way Baekhyun lay there, flushed and covered in cum, made Jongin feel even more possessive than usual. He was the only one who's allowed to touch Baekhyun like this, the smaller boy belonged to him and only him. „Don't hang out with Luhan anymore“, he said impulsively, causing Baekhyun to blink at him in surprise. „Actually, don't hang out with anyone who isn't me. Or else I'll punish you. Got it?“

Baekhyun nodded quickly, feeling his cheeks heat up once again. Other people may say Jongin was crazy for being so possessive but Baekhyun loved it. It made him feel like he belonged, like he was loved. A shy smile blossomed on his face at the thought and he leaned up to press a small peck on Jongin's lips before cuddling into the other's chest. „Of course. I belong to you“, he whispered, hiding his face in Jongin's bare chest. The latter felt surprised at these words, but he couldn't deny the pleasant feeling in his chest. Baekhyun was his angel and if anyone ever dared to lay their dirty hands on him, they'd pay for it. Jongin would make them regret it.

„Good. Rest now, hm? I'll take care of you. I love you, babe.“ He pressed a small peck to Baekhyun's head, receiving a blinding smile in return. „I love you too, Jongin“, Baekhyun replied, feeling content and relaxed as he slowly fell asleep in his lover's arms.


	11. baekhan [I don't know]

"Hyuung, I don't know! I really don't!", Baekhyun wailed loudly, trying to pull his hands out of Luhan's iron grip. The older barged into his room without a warning, demanding Baekhyun to tell him where his CD was. But Baekhyun didn't know! Really! He didn't take it! Probably! Maybe. Okay, he did take it but he needed it so there's no way he could tell Luhan!

"Don't lie Baek, I know you took it you sneaky little ass! So, where is it?", the Chinese man growled in reply, pushing Baekhyun down on the couch and straddling his hips. Baekhyun gulped in fear, even though Luhan looked pretty and wasn't tall or muscular, he was definitely scary when he's pissed. „Byun Baekhyun“, Luhan snarled. „Give it back or you'll regret it!“

That was the moment where Baekhyun should've given up. This was the moment where he should've told Luhan that the CD was hidden in the counter on the left of the fridge. They would've shared a laugh, maybe watched a movie afterwards or something. But no, of course Baekhyun's pride was as big as the ocean and so he opted to keep his mouth shut, just staring at Luhan with wide eyes.

When Luhan realized Baekhyun wasn't going to say anything he sighed, shaking his head at the younger's behaviour. Time for plan B. A devilish smirk appeared on his lips and Baekhyun felt even more fear rise up. But before he could open his mouth and complain he felt long fingers softly grazing his sides and his entire body froze. _Oh no, he wouldn't-_

A loud laugh echoed through the room, breaking the heavy silence. Luhan's hands quickly moved against the younger's sides, slipping under his shirt to tickle him even more effectively. Baekhyun, on the other hand, had trouble staying calm, tears already formed in his eyes and his laughter just wouldn't stop! He desperately tried to stop Luhan's fingers but the older was faster, quickly grabbing both of Baekhyun's wrists in one hand and pinning them over his head.

„So, will you tell me now or do you want me to continue?“, Luhan asked the panting male beneath him, amusement evident in his voice. Still, Baekhyun shook his head, grinning up at Luhan who immediately lost his smile. „Fine then“, he growled, pushing Baekhyun shirt up to reveal more of his skin. „Seems like I have to do this differently.“

The hand that still rested on Baekhyun's waist slowly crawled up his chest, rubbing over Baekhyun's left nipple fleetingly. The movement caused Baekhyun to moan in surprise, his eyes widening as he stared at his hyung. „Wha...what are you doing, Luhan??“, he almost yelled, trying to squirm out of the tight grasp, but to no avail. The other male just laughed mischievously, repeating the movement a few more times. He watched with satisfaction as Baekhyun trashed around, obviously sensitive to the contact.

Seeing the younger like that was too hot and Luhan could feel the arousal forming inside of him. The need to see the younger absolutely wrecked and begging for release overwhelmed him and he leaned down, crashing their mouths together in a heated kiss. Their lips moved against each other passionately, both trying to gain dominance but Luhan wasn't going to give in. He roughly sucked on Baekyun's lower lip before biting down playfully, causing the other to gasp in surprise. 

Luhan wasted no time pushing his tongue into the other's mouth, exploring it eagerly. Baekhyun, though, had a hard time keeping up with Luhan's movements, he had never seen this rough, dominant side of the older. But even so he couldn't deny how much it turned him on and his moans increased in volume as he attempted to buck his hips up against Luhan's crotch.

„Getting a little excited down there, hm?“, Luhan whispered after breaking the kiss, drinking in the little whines Baekhyun emitted. The latter nodded his head vigorously, trying once again to free his hands from the other's grasp. „Please, Luhan-hyung... do something!“, he panted out, staring up at the older with a pleading expression.

But Luhan wasn't having any of that. It was Baekhyun's own fault for not giving him the CD, if he wanted Luhan to touch him, he had to earn it. „Oh yeah? You want me to do something?“, he asked with a seductive voice, slowly ridding Baekhyun of his pants and underwear. „And what would that be?“

Baekhyun groaned in annoyance. No way he'd do something embarrassing like... begging Luhan to fuck him. He could always just finish himself, whatever. But then again... Luhan had him pinned down in a tight grip and Baekhyun was pretty sure Luhan wouldn't let him get away that easily. „Come on Luhan, don't be a dick, just touch me already!“, he snarled, once again thrusting his hips up for some friction.

The older looked unimpressed. „Fine, if you don't want it, then I'm just gonna jerk off here.“, he said nonchalantly, pulling off his own pants with one hand. Once he was naked Luhan wrapped his free hand around his aching member, groaning in satisfaction as the tension seeped out of his bones. When he looked down he could see Baekhyun watching his movements with wide eyes, gulping hard. Luhan couldn't stop the devilish smirk from appearing on his face, and just to tease the younger a little more he started moaning loudly.

The younger reacted instantly, whining loudly and arching his back towards Luhan's body. He bit his lower lip in frustration, Luhan's control over him made him feel weak and helpless. All he wanted was to come! His dick already started aching and it hurt, Baekhyun needed Luhan and he needed him now.

Watching the older was all it took for his resolve to crumble and he pouted at the other, desperate for the other's touch. „Please, Luhan... please touch me. I need you in me. Please fuck me, I want you so bad, I'll do anything“, he pleaded, trying to ignore how whiny he sounded.

Luhan, on the other hand, felt satisfied. He let go of his erection and cradled the younger's face, leaning closer until their noses touched. „I didn't know it would be so easy to make you submit. Well then, since you asked so nicely.“ With a smirk Luhan reached for his pants, retrieving a small bottle of lube (why the hell does he even have that?). He used his free hand to spread Baekhyun's legs and manhandled him until he gained access to the other's entrance. Quickly, he squeezed a large amount of lube on the other's hole and chucked the bottle of lube away, not caring where it landed.

The younger gasped at the feeling of the cold liquid, excitement slowly spreading through his body. He watched with half-lidded eyes as Luhan pushed the first finger in, his mouth falling open when the older crooked his finger lightly. It wasn't enough, Baekhyun needed more, so he started pushing his hips down to fuck himself on the other's finger. A stream of soft pants fell from his lips and all Luhan could do was watch in fascination while he pushed his second finger in. He pumped them in and out quickly, spreading Baekhyun wide. „Fuck, Baekhyun, you're so tight. You take my finger so well“, he groaned, feeling the arousal burn in his entire body.

The other only moaned in response. Luhan's fingers kept brushing against that spot inside of him and he felt so, so close already. He needed Luhan, now. „Please Luhan, I want your dick so bad, give it to me now“, Baekhyun whined with a high-pitched voice, pushing down harder.

It was all Luhan needed to give in. He positioned his hard cock in front of the younger's entrance and slowly pushed in, groaning loudly at the tight heat surrounding him. The feeling was incredible and it took Luhan all his willpower not to thrust into him.

Instead he waited, watching how Baekhyun tried to adjust to his size. After long, long minutes (which felt more like days to Luhan) Baekhyun finally gave him permission to move. He pulled out a bit before thrusting back in, sighing in satisfaction at the pleasure running through him. Repeating this a few times, Luhan moved in a slow rhythm, Baekhyun moaning breathlessly beneath him.

„Aah, yes, just like that Luhan-hyung... please, more“, the younger panted out between moans, closing his eyes tightly. It felt so good, the way Luhan slid in and out of him. But still, it was too slow, way too slow for Baekhyun's liking. He started thrusting his hips down to meet Luhan's, making both of them groan in pleasure.

As Luhan sped up more, ramming into Baekhyun with all his power, the younger couldn't help but feel close already. The thick lenght stretching him so wide and Luhan's strong arms still pinning him down overwhelmed him, the heat in his lower body rising until he felt like bursting. „Luhan... please, I'm so close, I'm gonna-“

Before he was able to finish this sentence a hand wrapped around his cock tightly. A frustrated whine ripped from Baekhyun's throat and his eyes snapped open, staring into Luhan's amused ones. „Wha- why? What are you doing?“

The older just stared at him with a large smirk painting his lips. „Have you already forgotten why we're here in the first place? I still want my CD back, dear“, he drawled, lazily thrusting into the boy below him. „So, you wanna tell me where it is now?“ He chuckled softly when Baekhyun groaned in reply, looking absolutely defeated.

„Fine! Whatever! It's in the counter next to the fridge, now fucking let me come already!“ Baekhyun nearly screamed, he needed to release so bad, it was almost painful. Luckily, Luhan loosened his grip, starting to jerk him off as he resumed his fast pace from before. Instantly a stream of loud moans fell from Baekhyun's lips, Luhan kept hitting his sweet spot over and over again and the younger swore he saw stars for a moment. 

„Aah! Yes, ah, I'm gonna come Luhan!“, was the last thing he managed to get out before his orgasm hit him and he came all over the older's hand and his own chest. I didn't take long for Luhan to come as well, the way Baekhyun tightened so deliciously around him pushed him over the edge and he spilled into the boy, groaning loudly. „Fuck, you feel so good babe“, he whispered as he rode out his orgasm, pulling out just a few seconds later.

Luhan looked down at the spent boy who just stared at him, panting. It made Luhan grin and he chuckled softly, patting Baekhyun's thigh before pulling back and putting his clothes on. Just when he finished pulling up his zipper he looked back at the other, who still lay on the couch all sprawled out.

„See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?“, he laughed, winking at Baekhyun and disappearing before the other even had time to reply.

And the only thing Baekhyun had in mind in that moment was that _maybe, I should steal more of Luhan's things._


	12. baeksoo [arranged marriage]

When Baekhyun was told he'd have to marry some stranger for the benefit of his parents' company, he screamed. How dare they just marry him off like that? After all he was Byun Baekhyun, smart, charismatic, funny and most importantly, hot as hell.

He had planned to spend his last few years as a young boy (because when you turn 25, you automatically become an old, wrinkly cucumber) flirting around, landing in the beds of whoever would take him in. Baekhyun knew he had a perfect ass and from now on he'd only be able to show it to one person? What a bummer.

Surprisingly, that mindset changed drastically when he stood face to face with his...fiancé.

On the day of the first introduction with his future partner, Baekhyun was sure that he'd find himself standing in front of a petite girl, probably with a pretty face, shy smile and big eyes. To his surprise, he was completely wrong. Well, he was right about the big eyes. But in front of him wasn't a girl - it was a boy, about Baekhyun's height, looking at him with a glare that sent a shudder down his body. A _very pleasant_ shudder.

He always had a thing for the angry, dominant type of guy. Maybe Baekhyun was a little masochistic. (But only a little, really)

That's why meeting his fiancé, a younger boy named Do Kyungsoo, made him reconsider everything he had said before as a wide grin spread on his lips.

-

When Kyungsoo was told that he'd have to marry some stranger for the sake of his families' company, he just nodded silently. Of course, he didn't want to. But Kyungsoo was mature and knew how his parent's business worked, so he knew there was no chance for him to get out of it. It's his duty to become the heir his parents wished for.

So Kyungsoo didn't complain, he merely prepared himself and made sure to find out who his fiancé was beforehand. _Byun Baekhyun_ was his name. A year older than him, loud, reckless, an idiot. Great. Kyungsoo already felt annoyed and he hasn't even met the guy yet! He preferred quiet, calm and serious people, like his friend Minseok. Dealing with loud people was tiring and irritated him to no end.

_'Oh well'_ , Kyungsoo sighed. _'Nothing I can do about it.'_

On the day Kyungsoo met his fiancé for the first time, he was in a bad mood. He hadn't slept well, had to get up early and spent hours making himself look good enough so his parents would be satisfied. And then they _finally_ went to the Byun residence where he was instantly face to face with Baekhyun, who was grinning like an idiot. Ugh. Gross.

He wanted to turn around and just leave, but then the other thrusted his hand in Kyungsoo's face and he mentally groaned. "Hi! I'm Byun Baekhyun, your amazingly handsome future husband! What's up?", is what he said, slowly edging closer into Kyungsoo's personal bubble. Hesitantly, Kyungsoo grabbed the other's hand in the most fleeting handshake of the century. "Do Kyungsoo. I'm not even surprised you didn't know that. You're just as stupid as I thought."

He tried to ignore the way Baekhyun's grin widened even more.

-

Before their marriage, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun barely had any time to get to know each others. Not that Kyungsoo really cared. He was glad he didn't have to see the annoying male often. Baekhyun, on the other hand, felt sad about it. After finding out that his future husband was hot as hell he wanted nothing more but to spend every day with him. 

But until the day of their marriage he didn't get the chance, so Baekhyun felt even more excited when the day finally came. Just a few weeks ago, the thought of an arranged marriage made him want to puke. And now, he found himself at the altar, Kyungsoo by his side with his seemingly permanent glare. He still felt like puking but this time out of pure anticipation (and a little bit of nervousness but no one needed to know that).

The ceremony wasn't all that exciting (except for the kiss, which Baekhyun almost turned into a makeout session if it wasn't for Kyungsoo pushing him off) and no matter how hard Baekhyun tried to approach his new husband afterwards, the other just kept avoiding him. Only when they arrived at their new shared apartment did Baekhyun finally get the chance to talk to Kyungsoo.

Said man sat down on their couch, rubbing his temples in annoyance. _'You only have to endure him when you're at home, he won't be there when you're working, everything will be-'_ „Kyungsoo my love!“

Kyungsoo groaned. Ever since they met Baekhyun just wouldn't leave him alone! He tried his best to avoid him at all times, but now, it was impossible. 

„Kyungsoo! Finally we're done. Can you believe it? Now we can spend the rest of our lives together without anyone disturbing us!“, Baekhyun drawled, flopping down on the couch next to his husband and attempting to wrap his arm around the other's shoulders, only to receive a punch to the gut in return. „Ow! Kyungsoo, why?“, he yelled, rubbing his stomach.

„You're annoying, that's why! Leave me alone!“ Kyungsoo attempted to get off the couch, but a firm grip around his wrist held him back. He heard the older sigh quietly. „Please, Kyungsoo. Talk to me, just this once. Let's get to know each other...“

It bothered Kyungsoo, how small and desperate Baekhyun sounded. He could ignore annoying idiots without a problem but how was he supposed to do it when the other's voice was laced with sadness? Kyungsoo may not seem like it, but he was a kind-hearted person. No, really.

With a sigh, he relaxed his shoulders, turning back to the other male. Said male was staring at him with a pout that wasn't even the slightest bit cute in Kyungsoo's eyes. In fact, he has never seen anything this disgusting, ew. 

„You know, Baekhyun, there really isn't any reason why I would want to get to know you. You're _loud-_ “ „That's not a bad thing though“, Baekhyun huffed quietly. „-you have no respect for personal space and I don't think you've ever been serious about anything you said in the past. I would prefer if you just stayed away from me.“ 

With that, Kyungsoo slowly edged away from his 'husband', waiting for the usual whining and obnoxious call of his name, but nothing came. The silence was suffocating and Kyungsoo started to feel nervous. Why wasn't Baekhyun saying anything? He slowly turned his head, glancing at the older hesitantly. Baekhyun stared back at him with an expression that Kyungsoo could only describe as 'disappointed', and it bothered him more than he'd like to admit.

„So... you want me to leave you alone? For the rest of our lives?“, Baekhyun muttered, almost in a whisper. The older male slowly broke their eye contact, opting to stare at the walls of their living room. „Listen, Kyungsoo. I know I like to joke around and all, but trust me when I say that I want to be with you. You're intriguing and I can't help but feel attracted to you.“ He turned his head a little further away from Kyungsoo and the latter wondered if that was a blush on Baekhyun's cheeks.

„Please, give me a chance. Let me get to know you, let me show you who I really am.“ Soft, gentle fingers encased Kyungsoo's rough hand, squeezing it hesitantly. As much as Kyungsoo hated physical contact, he couldn't pull away. Not when Baekhyun was actually serious for once. And he had to admit, having Baekhyun next to him like this, gentle, soft and caring, made his heart thump a little faster.

It was no use denying it, Baekhyun was pretty and Kyungsoo felt attracted to the boy's face and bright smile the first time they met, but until now, Baekhyun's personality just made Kyungsoo want to punch him. So seeing this side of his 'husband' was a pleasant surprise and he felt his permanent frown soften. Maybe this could work, just maybe.

_'I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm gonna regret this so bad.'_ Kyungsoo groaned in annoyance which caused the other to turn back to him and look at him with big eyes full of hope. „Fine, I'll give you a chance, but-“ „Hell yeah! Finally! Don't worry Kyungsoo, I'll make you fall for me!“, Baekhyun yelled, jumping up and down in excitement.

Kyungsoo felt his headache return. Yes, he definitely already regretted it.

-

Surprisingly, the feeling of regret slowly disappeared the more Kyungsoo talked to Baekhyun, he would never admit it out loud but the more he got to know about the other, the more he seemed to be less annoying than expected. So far, he learned that Baekhyun loves children and wants to have a few when he's older (Kyungsoo was really close to running away at that point), that he plays the piano and sings (which kind of made him respect Baekhyun _just a little_ ) and that the older would've preferred a simple life with his grandma in the countryside instead of getting dragged into the family business (since when was Baekhyun so relatable?).

Kyungsoo barely realized for how long they've been talking until Baekhyun suddenly yawned, scrunching up his nose in disapproval. It took all of Kyungsoo's willpower not to squish his cheeks and whisper _'cute'_ because wow, that was adorable. _'Wait, what?'_

„Soo, I'm tired. Let's go to bed“, Baekhyun whined, already getting up and pullling the younger with him. Said man could only snicker in response, a tired Baekhyun was a quiet Baekhyun and for once Kyungsoo couldn't find it in himself to be annoyed.

Sadly, his joy didn't last long. As they stepped into the bedroom, he found only one king size bed in the middle of it and he he felt like slapping himself. _'Of course there's only one, we're married now! Why didn't I think of it sooner? I could've-'_

„Soo?“ Once again his thoughts were interrupted by Baekhyun's loud voice. „Kyungsoo, why are you just standing there. Come on, the bed is over there.“ The sleepy boy walked over to the bed, crawling under the covers with another cute yawn.

Kyungsoo shook his head. It was no use complaining, he didn't want to sleep on the couch and it was too late to find something else. Seems like he'd just have to endure one night next to the other. He walked to the bed, quickly slipping under the covers and turning his back towards Baekhyun with a big gap in between them.

„Good night, Baekhyun“, Kyungsoo muttered, closing his eyes and sighing in content as he relaxed into the soft mattress. But only moments later did his eyes snap open in shock, he tried to turn around but two thin yet strong arms kept him from doing so.

Baekhyun tightened his hold on him, squeezing his arms comfortably around Kyungsoo's middle. He snuggled closer into his husband's back, the warmth of each other's bodies quickly seeping into their bones, making them both relax while causing their hearts to beat faster at the same time.

„This is nice“, Kyungsoo heard Baekhyun whisper, the sound muffled by the older's position. As much as he was unbearable, Baekhyun was also affectionate and Kyungsoo couldn't keep the smile off of his face. If his 'husband' was like this everytime they went to sleep, Kyungsoo wouldn't mind staying with him a little longer. Or maybe even forever.

„Good night, darling“, Baekhyun mumbled, before soft snores rang through the dark room.

Yeah, Kyungsoo definitely wouldn't mind.


	13. baekchen [cupid]

It was a lovely job, being a cupid. There was nothing better than making two (or in some case more) people fall in love with each other and seeing them full of joy and affection. For Jongdae, there has never been a day where he wished he wasn't a cupid.

But sometimes, when he watched a succesful couple leave hand in hand, Jongdae realized how lonely he was. In these moments, he wished nothing more but to shoot himself with his own arrow and find someone who'd love him more than anything.

Sadly, this is not how things worked. With a sigh Jongdae walked into the office (Yes, cupids are rather modern. Gotta adjust to the present times, right?) and to the locker labeled with his name. Just like every day there was an envelope with a file in it, his new job for the next few hours.

Grabbing all the stuff he needed, Jongdae moved over to his desk, putting the file down before taking a seat on the old, uncomfortable chair. Once he sat down he took the file in front of him and opened it, immediately feeling distracted as a beautiful face stared back at him. Fluffy black hair, cute button nose, small but bright eyes. And 100% Jongdae's type. _'Too bad'_ , Jongdae thought. _'Another pretty one I have to give to someone else.'_

He sighed in disappointment. How many times had he seen people he wanted to get to know, people who seemed perfect for him, only to make them fall in love with some _useless ass who was a thousand times uglier than Jongdae, what a waste._

But fate had other plans and Jongdae needed to live with that. He'll find his special someone one day, surely. Huffing silently, he flipped to the next page, curious about who this boy, _Byun Baekhyun_ is his name apparently, belongs to.

What Jongdae didn't expect was to see a familiar face as Baekhyun's partner. What he expected even less was that this familiar face belonged to a fellow cupid. And what he would've never expected was that this fellow cupid was none other than _Park Chanyeol_. Too tall, too stupid, too much of a god damn asshole. Park Chanyeol was known to treat people as if they were below him- because he's 'the absolute greatest, best and most amazing'.

Really, Jongdae can't stand him. And he was supposed to be that pretty boy's soulmate? Honestly, Jongdae might not know Baekhyun, but he could tell that the boy deserved better. _'Like me, for example.'_ Jongdae quickly shook his head. No, this was wrong. Fate wants them to be together, so Jongdae will make them find each other.

-

_Step 1: Find Byun Baekhyun._ Jongdae wandered through the streets, searching for his target. Contrary to popular belief, cupids weren't actually naked, fat babies, but normal humans just like everyone else. Okay, maybe they weren't completely normal humans but you couldn't tell the difference, really.

Looking left and right, Jongdae was disappointed that he couldn't find the slightest trace of the boy. According to his documents he must be somewhere around here, and if he was being honest, Jongdae was kind of excited to see the pretty male. 

_'Shouldn't be so hard to find him...he's supposed to work in this street.'_ Jongdae glanced down at the paper in his hand that held all the information he needed. _'He works at a library. Which should be right...'_ He came to a halt in front of a building, looking up to read the letters decorating the wall. "...here."

Jongdae blinked in surprise. There was the library, small and cozy, hidden between all the bigger buildings around. He already liked the place, just looking at it made everything feel warmer. Taking a few steps forward, he entered the tiny house, taking in the rows and rows of giant bookshelves, filled to the brim with all kinds of novels.

Jongdae smiled. _'What a beautiful place'_ , he thought. _'perfect for a beautiful person like-'_

"Hi! Welcome to 'Junmyeon's bookstore'! How can I help you today?" With a shriek Jongdae jumped back, his heart beating faster in shock. His head whipped around at full speed, facing a boy about his height. And when Jongdae finally realized who it was, his heart seemed to stop for a moment. _'Byun Baekhyun.'_

"I'm- uh, hi?" Jongdae mentally slapped himself. _'Good job, you idiot.'_ To his luck, Baekhyun didn't seem to be affected, all he did was smile at him. "Is there something you need?", he asked in a sweet voice, watching the other closely.

And Jongdae had to admit, Baekhyun looked even prettier up close. The photo in his file was definitely no match. But now it hurt even more, the fact that he had to match him with _Chanyeol._ Such a waste.

"Hm?" Baekhyun's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. Right, he asked him something! "Uh, no, thank you. I'll just...look around?", Jongdae stuttered, pointing in the direction of the shelves.

With a cute nod, Baekhyun stepped back a little. "Alright then. If you do need help, I'll be over here!" He watched Baekhyun disappear behind the counter before dashing over to a few shelves, peeking around the corner discretely. Now he only had to wait until Baekhyun turned around so he could shoot him, luckily he seemed to be the only customer here.

As Jongdae watched the other shuffle behind the counter he couldn't help but find everything about him endearing, from the way he seemed to dance while moving to his soft humming to a tune only he could hear. It made his heart hurt a little as he pulled out his bow and readied an arrow. Why did the lovely ones always have to belong to complete assholes? Jongdae sighed in defeat, getting ready to shoot as he watched Baekhyun intently.

It didn't take long before Baekhyun finally turned around, unknowingly presenting his back as an easy target for Jongdae. The latter raised his bow, pulling the string towards his cheek and aiming at the other's back.

And for the first time in his life as a cupid, Jongdae had to close his eyes as he let the arrow pierce his target's heart.

-

It was a day later that Jongdae realized he wouldn't be able to finish his job as quickly as usually. Normally, a day was more than enough to shoot both his target. But in this case, it almost felt impossible. Shooting his arrow of love at Baekhyun had been easy enough (wow, Kyungsoo would kill him for that sentence), but now, he'd have to shoot Chanyeol. And he tried, really, but everytime he was about to shoot he couldn't bring himself to do it.

The first time Jongdae saw Chanyeol that day was in the office during lunch. He'd gotten to the point where he was ready to shoot, but then Baekhyun's face appeared in his thoughts and the bow slipped out of his grasp.

And later, when Chanyeol left to finish his own job Jongdae trailed after him, trying over and over again to shoot him until he felt too frustrated to continue. _'I'll just try again tomorrow'_ , he thought.

With his head hanging low Jongdae walked along the street, intending to head back to the office when suddenly a body collided with his. He stumbled back from the force, his arms reaching out to steady the person in front of him so they both wouldn't fall to the ground together. Letting out the breath he was holding, he looked up to apologize, only to receive another surprise. 

The one he collided with was no other than Baekhyun, who looked at him with the same shocked expression. „Hey, I know you! You were at the library the other day!“, said boy exclaimed, a smile forming on his face. Jongdae nodded in reply, the painful lump in his throat preventing him from answering.

Baekhyun didn't seem to notice it though, instead he grabbed Jongdae's wrist and pulled him with him, the grin widening even more. „Let's get dinner together, I know a great place!“ But before Jongdae was able to react Baekhyun stopped abruptly, making the cupid bump into him. He turned around, looking at Jongdae with a shy expression that made his heart beat faster. „I mean, only if you want. We don't really know each other or anything...“

A pout settled on his face and Jongdae nodded hastily. „Sure! Of course! I don't really have anything to do.“ Breaking eye contact, Jongdae looked down, staring at his shoes as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. He didn't want to seem too eager, after all he already embarrassed himself in front of Baekhyun the first time they met.

But said boy just seemed even more eager than Jongdae, the wide smile returning as he turned around to pull Jongdae with him again. It didn't take long before Jongdae found himself seated in a small restaurant, waiting for Baekhyun who stood by the counter to order their meals.

Honestly, Jongdae didn't know what he got himself into. This was definitely bad, he was supposed to make Baekhyun fall in love with Chanyeol, not befriend him. In the end it would only cause him to get hurt even more. But how was he supposed to say no to Baekhyun? As a cupid, he always made fun of humans believing in 'love at first sight', but at this moment the concept didn't seem so foreign anymore.

„Sorry for taking so long. They'll bring us our food in a few minutes.“ Baekhyun suddenly said, appearing next to Jongdae and taking a seat as well. Jongdae nodded, staring at the other who still kept on smiling at him. „Hey, can I ask you a question?“, he said hesitantly, watching how Baekhyun's expression changed into confusion. „Sure, what is it?“

Jongdae looked away, staring at the setting sun through the large windows. „Why did you invite me to dinner? You don't even know my name, I can't imagine you go out for dinner with all your customers.“

Baekhyun chuckled at that, his hand moving up to scratch the back of his neck. „Yeah, you're right about that. It's just... you looked so sad when we ran into each other. As if something bad happened to you today. So I wanted to cheer you up?“

A small smile appeared on Jongdae's lips. He grabbed his cup of tea and took a sip, feeling happiness spread through his body together with the warm liquid.

„Also, I want to know who you're trying to make me fall in love with.“

Jongdae couldn't stop himself from spitting his tea all over the place.

-

According to Baekhyun, there's a mirror behind the counter at the library and Jongdae had been too blind to see it. How embarrassing. They spent hours talking at the restaurant, Jongdae had to tell Baekhyun everything about being a cupid while Baekhyun told him about his 'boring human life.' To be honest, Jongdae was surprised how relaxed Baekhyun seemed about him being a cupid. Most humans don't even believe they exist.

And after a long time of talking Baekhyun finally asked about Chanyeol. At first Jongdae wanted to lie and say something along the lines of 'Chanyeol is the ugliest poop ever' but Baekhyun's pout was enough to make him get out Chanyeol's file and hand it to the other.

Baekhyun showed absolutely no reaction upon seeing Chanyeol's photo, which Jongdae wasn't sure was good or bad. He didn't scream at the sight but also didn't compliment his looks, so it couldn't be too bad, maybe?

In the end of the day Baekhyun insisted to exchange numbers, stating that they're friends now. Or something. And when he went home Jongdae felt a little lighter, but at the same time the weight on his shoulders seemed to increase. 

-

The next day Jongdae sat at his desk in the office, staring at the envelope in front of him. Today he had to finally shoot Chanyeol and thinking about it made him feel like shit. He didn't want to, he wanted to go to Baekhyun and be like 'Hey Baekhyun I think you're cute and I'm also a hundred times cooler than Chanyeol' but how would that end? They just weren't supposed to be, Chanyeol and Baekhyun were supposed to be.

Jongdae let his head slam down on the desk. He closed his eyes, determined to make himself relax a little before he had to finish his task.

„Hey Jongdaaae.“ 

The mentioned boy groaned. Chanyeol's voice boomed through the room and it was _way too loud_. And really, Jongdae wasn't in the mood to see the tall male. He was basically the reason for all his misery! What now, was he here to make it even worse?

„So I heard you have troubles finishing your current job. Maybe you're just not meant to be a cupid, hm?“, Chanyeol taunted him, slinging an arm around Jongdae's shoulders. Jongdae just stayed silent. „Who are they? I can do it for you if you feel overwhelmed. Just tell me their names.“

Jongdae felt his blood boil. How dare this asshole treat him like shit. How dare he just waltz in and act like he's a god. And how, just how dare he steal Baekhyun from him. His fists clenched, his head starting to pound painfully.

„Hm? Jongdae, come on, who are they-“, Chanyeol paused suddenly, his eyes widening in shock. „Don't tell me you're...in love with one of them?“ His eyes shifted to Jongdae, who couldn't do anything but sit there frozen. He was so close to snapping, to crying and screaming, he just wanted to go home.

„Oh my god! You actually are!“, Chanyeol yelled before breaking out in loud, mocking laughter, making other cupids turn their heads in their direction. And that was all it took for Jongdae to break.

He rose from his seat, his fist swinging up to strike Chanyeol across the face. The tall male shrieked in shock, stumbling to the ground with a hand clutching his throbbing cheek. „Jongdae, what the fu-“

„Shut up! Just shut the hell up! I've had enough of you and all your fucking boasting! You think you're so great? You think you're the best?“ Jongdae lunged forward, grabbing the other by his collar and pulling him closer. „You're nothing but a pathetic, pretentious asshole. Honestly, everyone here would be happier if you could just fuck off, do you really think anyone likes you? They don't, they hate you just as much as I do, so just fucking leave me alone. You don't even deserve him.“

„What...him? Who?“, Chanyeol asked quietly, utterly confused. But Jongdae was already gone, running away as fast as he could.

-

It was no surprise that Jongdae ended up running to a familiar library, slamming the door open as a few angry tears trailed down his cheeks. He spotted Baekhyun staring at him in shock from behind the counter, a stack of books in his arms. It only took a few seconds of silence until Baekhyun set the books away and walked up to Jongdae, took his hand and pulled him to the furthest corner of the shop where a few leather couches were located.

He forced Jongdae to take a seat before he sat down beside him and pulled him into a hug. Jongdae let out a pathetic sob and hugged Baekhyun back, enjoying the other's arms around him.

„Don't cry, Jongdae. Tell me what's wrong, it'll be fine.“, Baekhyun muttered softly, letting his hand thread through the cupid's hair. Jongdae whined loudly which made the other chuckle quietly, lightening the mood. „I'm just annoyed. Stupid Chanyeol, he thinks he's so cool. You're way too good for him. I don't wanna shoot him.“, he mumbled into Baekhyun's shoulder with a pout.

The other boy hummed in reply, rubbing comforting circles on Jongdae's back. He stayed quiet for a while, which made Jongdae panic slightly. What if Baekhyun thought he was weird now? Or maybe he'd be angry for not shooting Chanyeol?

He was just about to pull back when Baekhyun finally replied. „Then don't shoot him.“ Jongdae snorted. Right, as if that was possible. He had to, no matter what. „Oh yeah? I can't just not shoot him and by the way, don't you want to meet him? You two are basically soulmates.“

He laughed, but it sounded more bitter and sad than anything. Oh, Jongdae would love to listen to Baekhyun and not shoot Chanyeol.

„You know, maybe my fate isn't to be with Chanyeol.“ Jongdae's head snapped up and he stared at Baekhyun in shock. „What...what do you mean?“

The other boy chuckled softly, breaking their eye contact to stare at the rows of books around them. „I mean, just think about it. I've never met Chanyeol and honestly, I have no intention to meet him. But your job to bring Chanyeol and me together caused something else to happen.“

Jongdae felt confused. Something else? He couldn't think of anything that happened because of him. „Oh yeah? And what is it?“

Baekhyun's smile widened. „I met you.“ And with these words, he turned back to Jongdae, looking at him with the sweetest smile and rosy cheeks that caused Jongdae to momentarily forget how to breathe. Does that mean...? „But... you're supposed to be together! That's what the file said!“, Jongdae almost yelled, feeling so flustered and hopeful that his brain just stopped functioning.

But the other only laughed out loud, leaning into Jongdae as he tried to calm himself down. After a few minutes Baekhyun managed to stop, wiping the tears from his eyes. „Jongdae, you really need to stop with your files.“ He shook his head softly, a fond expression on his face. „You may be a cupid, but sometimes fate just doesn't work that way. Sometimes, just leave the falling in love to us humans, yeah?“

For the first time that day Jongdae felt a big smile appear on his face. Maybe Baekhyun was right. What did cupids know about love anyway? The only thing that Jongdae knew was that he and Baekhyun looked way better together than Chanyeol and Baekhyun. And as the other leaned down to press a fleeting kiss to his lips, Jongdae couldn't help but think that Baekhyun agreed.


	14. kaibaek [hero]

A student, lazy, obsessed with cute girl groups. You could say that Byun Baekhyun was a normal teenage boy like everyone else. Almost. Because what no one knows is that between going to school and meeting his friends Baekhyun fights against evil, turning into the famous superhero _Luminance_ , battling the darkness with his power of light! 

There was also Baekhyun's loyal sidekick _Vanish_ , but honestly, he was more annoying than helpful most of the time. And that's exactly what happened just now. Baekhyun had destroyed their enemy _and_ saved Vanish's ass at the same time because the latter thought it was more important to make flirty remarks.

They watched as their enemy fell to his knees, too wounded to defend himself any further. „It's over, Firefly!“, Baekhyun yelled, raising his hand to summon the final blast of light. It hit Firefly right in the chest with a loud bang, screams of agony were ringing through the air until the man was gone entirely.

Only then did Baekhyun let out the breath he was holding, noticing that Vanish was doing the same next to him. The enemy was gone, finally they'd be able to relax again. An arm wrapped around Baekhyun's shoulders, pulling him into a broad and firm chest. „Good job, my sunshine. How about a date to celebrate the victory?“, Vanish commented in his usual flirty voice, obviously not noticing how Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

„I'd prefer if you used your powers to disappear.“, he replied, shoving the taller boy off of him before walking away. He was glad he had no idea who Vanish was outside of this entire hero thing, there was no way he could deal with that too. No, Baekhyun preferred people who were kind and sweet and shy, like... _Jongin_. He sighed wistfully. Jongin was a guy at Baekhyun's school, popular for being friendly, polite and unbelievably handsome. He was perfect and Baekhyun totally didn't have a crush on him.

„Ouch. You're breaking my heart, baby.“ Vanish's voice pulled Baekhyun out of his thoughts and he turned around to look at the other. „You should be glad I'm not breaking your bones. See you next time, Vanish.“, Baekhyun said, sparing his sidekick one last glance and disappearing before Vanish could reply.

It wasn't long before he arrived at home, his powers making it easy to jump over rooftops and run through alleys. Baekhyun instantly turned back into his normal self, the tight suits were rubbing against his skin and the sweat made it even worse. He grimaced, walking to the bathroom to take a shower before he'd return to his homework and thoughts about his crush, like every other normal student his age.

On his way to the bathroom Baekhyun passed by his desk, stopping for a moment to look at the small wrapped box sitting next to some books. A small blush appeared on his face as he remembered what the box was for. _'Tomorrow is Valentine's Day and tomorrow I'll give Jongin this present.“ Baekhyun already felt nervous, his heart beating fast at the thought of giving the box to Jongin. What if Jongin would think he's weird? Or disgusting?_

Shaking his head quickly, Baekhyun continued his walk to the bathroom, trying not to think about the possible outcomes.

_'It'll be fine. He won't hate me. Probably.'_

 

-

 

Yawning loudly, Jongin ran out of the house and towards his school. Due to his unexpected late night activities to save the world from Firefly he wasn't able to catch much sleep, promptly causing him to oversleep in the morning. Still, he felt happy. Turning into Vanish and fighting alongside Luminance made him happier than anything else, the feeling of freedom and excitement making his heart beat faster everytime. Or maybe it was Luminance who made his heart speed up, but no one had to know that.

Jongin felt a frown forming on his face. Everytime he tried to get to know Luminance better the other would reject him, but Jongin couldn't stop himself from making all these flirty comments! One day Luminance would fall for his charms, that was for sure. 

When the school finally came into sight Jongin snapped out of his thoughts, speeding up once more to reach his classroom just in time. The first period seemed to take hours and when the teacher finally left the room Jongin slumped down in his seat, letting his face hit the desk with a loud bang.

„Um, excuse me?“, a quiet voice called out next to him and Jongin quickly got up, turning around   
to see a group of girls holding...chocolate? „Hey, what can I help you with?“, he asked smiling sweetly, which caused the girls to blush bright red. „Today is Valentine's Day... and we wanted to give you this chocolate!“, one of the girls said, holding out the bag of chocolates for Jongin to take. _'Right'_ , he thought. _'I forgot it's already Valentine's Day.'_

„Really? They're for me?“, he asked, taking the bag from the girl's hand as they nodded in unison. „Thank you so much! I'll make sure to enjoy them!“ The girls seemed happy about Jongin's reaction, smiling at him lovingly before leaving him alone again.

And it wasn't the only time that happened, during the next few hours Jongin got bombarded with gifts and sweets to the point where he struggled to carry them all. By the end of the school day he sighed in relief, of course he was thankful and happy about receiving gifts, but dealing with it wasn't that easy. Especially since his mind kept drifting to Luminance, he knew that he would never accept a gift from Jongin.

Feeling sadness wash over him, Jongin quickly put the gifts in a plastic back and turned around to leave, only to almost bump into someone. He hastily took a step back to avoid the collision, looking down to see who he almost crashed into. The boy in front of him blinked up at him in surprise and Jongin recognized him as Byun Baekhyun. 

He was a year above Jongin, cute, funny, friends with everyone. Jongin always liked how the boy seemed to resemble a puppy. Sometimes he thought about asking Baekhyun out on a date, the small boy was totally his type and he even reminded Jongin of Luminance at times. But that was his problem - his heart was so focused on Luminance that he couldn't bring himself to get closer to someone else. 

„Oh, sorry Baekhyun. I should've watched where I was going.“, he said, smiling apologetically. The other smiled back and Jongin spotted a small blush on the other's cheeks. „It's okay, Jongin. Actually... I meant to talk to you anyway, if that's okay?“, Baekhyun told him, the blush on his cheeks intensifying. Jongin felt confused, what would Baekhyun want from him? And why was he so embarrassed? Still, he nodded, waiting for the other's reply.

Hestitantly, Baekhyun took a small box out of his bag, presenting it to Jongin with his head hanging low. „This...this is for you. I hope you'll like it.“ Jongin stared at the other in surprise. So Baekhyun liked him? Still in shock, he took the box, making Baekhyun glance at him nervously. He opened the box carefully, pulling out a thin silver bracelet. It was beautiful and Jongin felt himself smiling brightly, letting out a few chuckles that made Baekhyun look at him properly again. 

„Thank you! This is beautiful, I love it. Can you help me put it on?“, he asked, holding the bracelet out for Baekhyun. The latter smiled at him, still blushing softly and Jongin was taken aback by how pretty he looked. With deft fingers Baekhyun secured the bracelet around his wrist. Jongin admired the way it looked and he moved forward to envelope the smaller in a brief hug.

Maybe he should give up on Luminance already. Move on and be with Baekhyun instead.

 

-

 

Baekhyun felt ecstatic. Jongin liked the gift! And even better, he hugged him! Falling onto his bed, Baekhyun screamed into his pillow. He wanted to dance and sing and hug the entire world, the day went better than expected and his heart was still beating like crazy.

Maybe this meant that Jongin liked him too. Maybe Baekhyun actually had a chance! And maybe he was just delusional, but he felt too happy to care about that at the moment.

He sighed dreamily. Could this day get any better? With a permanent smile Baekhyun turned on his side, hugging his pillow to his chest with one hand and reaching for the remote with the other. He turned on the news, something he did regularly ever since he became a hero. That way he was able to track down new enemies without having to patrol the city all the time. Vanish probably did the same, since they always arrived at the scene simultaneously. 

To his suprise, there actually seemed to be a villain roaming through the streets. The report showed a man in a blue suit who called himself 'High Tide'. Baekhyun rolled his eyes. _'These names keep getting worse, what are they thinking?'_

Shaking his head, Baekhyun quickly summoned his powers, changing into Luminance and leaping out of the window into the streets of Seoul. Jumping left and right, he dodged cars, pedestrians and other obstacles, running towards High Tide's current location at the speed of light (Baekhyun mentally patted himself on the back for that pun).

It didn't take long for him to arrive, landing in front of High Tide and instantly summoning a bright orb of light in his right hand. „High Tide! Give up, you can't beat me!“

The man burst out in laughter, looking at Baekhyun with a grin that send shivers down his spine. „The fight isn't over yet, kid. It has just begun.“ 

Suddenly, walls of water shot out of the ground, crashing down on Baekhyun and sending him flying into the nearest building. His back painfully connected with the concrete, ripping a scream from his throat. Falling to the ground, Baekhyun felt immobilized and as much as he tried to get his body to move, it wouldn't listen.

A shadow loomed over him and he glanced up, staring right into the face of High Tide. With another deep chuckle, High Tide summoned circles of water around his hands, raising them up high in the air. „Time to turn off the lights forever, hm?“

 

-

 

Jongin jumped from roof to roof, using his teleportation powers to get to his destination even faster. The second he saw a new enemy on the news, he transformed into Vanish and dashed out of the house. It was a pretty long way and he hated how slow he was, Luminance was probably already there and kicking High Tide's butt.

To his utter shock it was the other way round, Luminance was lying on the ground with High Tide hovering over him, ready to strike. But Jongin wouldn't let that happen, that's why he was Luminance's sidekick after all. _'Here I come, my sunshine!'_

He leapt forward, shooting his leg out to kick High Tide in the side, which caused the latter to crash to the ground and slide over the street until he came to a halt. Jongin used this chance to run over to Luminance, gently helping him up and making sure not to hurt him even more. „Are you okay? Shit, if only I was here earlier...“, Jongin muttered, looking at Luminance with guilt.

But the other only smiled, not even a trace of anger on his features. „I'm okay, don't worry. It's not your fault. Now let's go and end this before High Tide drowns us.“ Luminance grinned at him and Jongin could only grin back, both of them positioning themselves for the upcoming fight.

As High Tide rose from the ground and summoned water all around him Luminance and Jongin nodded at each other, simultaneously jumping forward to hit High Tide with their combined force.  
A beam of water sped towards them and Luminance blocked it with a shield of light, while Jongin teleported behind High Tide and kicked his legs, causing him to stumble forward. He quickly caught himself though and shot splashes of water towards Jongin, who quickly teleported back to Luminance's side.

„God, you two are annoying. Why can't you just let me defeat you?“, High Tide huffed, annoyance clear in his voice. Chuckling softly, Jongin wrapped an arm around Luminance's shoulders, pulling him a little closer. „That's because we're a team.“

Next to him, Luminance quietly summoned orbs of light in his hands, channeling all his powers into them. „And this team is going to beat you!“, he shouted and Jongin once again jumped forward, making sure High Tide's attention was on him.

With a few precise kicks and punches he broke High Tide's water shield and that was Luminance's cue to attack. He ran forward, aimed for High Tide's head and shot the light orbs at him. High Tide cried out, trying to summon more water to protect himself but it was futile, Luminance's power was too high.  
They watched as High Tide faded away, leaving not even the tiniest hint of his existence. For a while, the only thing you could hear was Luminance and Jongin's hard breathing. Jongin looked around, a smile slowly forming on his lips. He surged forward, enveloping Luminance in a tight hug. „We did it, my sunshine! We beat him!“

Sadly, Luminance quickly pulled away, putting some distance between them. „Alright, calm down. It was just another-“

Jongin was just in the middle of running his hand through his hair when Luminance stopped in his sentence, staring at him in absolute shock.

„Sunshine, dear, what's wrong?“

 

-

 

_'What the fuck. What the hell. It can't be. It's impossible.'_ Baekhyun didn't know what to think. He was watching Vanish run his hand through his hair when something shiny caught his eye. A silver bracelet, neatly placed around Vanish's wrist, looking _just_ like the one Baekhyun gave Jongin earlier, but it has to be a coincidence, right?

„Vanish. Where did you get that bracelet?“

Vanish blinked at him in surprise, looking down at his wrist before grinning wide. „Oh, this? A really, really pretty boy at school gave it to me. Why, are you jealous?“, he purred, moving closer to Baekhyun.

The latter was panicking and in shock, something he never experienced while he was Luminance - and it caused him to suddenly lose all control over his powers, turning back into Baekhyun without being able to stop himself.

He could only watch in horror as Vanish's (or Jongin's?) eyes widened. Baekhyun wanted to run away and never face Jongin again, but his legs just wouldn't move! All he could do was stand there, staring at Jongin while the atmosphere around them turned awkward.

With his eyes still locked on Baekhyun, Vanish turned back, not breaking eye contact for a good three minutes. But then, to Baekhyun's surprise, a wide grin appeared on Jongin's face. The taller chuckled softly before suddenly running forward, wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's waist and whirling him around, laughing loudly.

Baekhyun blushed deeply and when Jongin set him back on the ground, he felt more confused than anything. He was about to ask the other what he was doing when Jongin leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his lips, more laughter tumbling from his lips. „I can't believe it. You're Luminance! Baekhyun, I love you!“

He leaned down for another kiss before dancing around happily, leaving Baekhyun frozen in the middle of the street.

Seems like he was dating Vanish now. And Jongin too.


	15. sebaek [photo booth]

„Sehun, let's go on this one!“, Baekhyun yelled excitedly, pointing to one of the biggest rollercoasters in the amusement park. He didn't even wait for Sehun's answer before he grabbed his boyfriend's arm and dragged him towards the entrance, making the taller smile at his cuteness.

They both finally had a free day and decided to go on a date together, something they weren't able to do for a long time. Baekhyun felt ecstatic, even more so after Sehun asked him if he wanted to spend the day at the amusement park. He knew Baekhyun too well and it made the older fall in love even more.

It didn't take long before the ride ended (much to Baekhyun's dismay) and they started to walk around aimlessly, hand in hand, watching the people around them. „What do you want to do next?“, Baekhyun asked the other, unable to decide between all the fun things to do.

As Sehun looked around, he spotted a lone photo booth behind one of the food stalls. „How about taking some photos together? It would be nice to have something that'll remind us of the day.“, he said, smiling softly at the delighted expression Baekhyun gave him.

„I'd love to! Let's go!“ Once again Baekhyun pulled Sehun with him, pushing the taller into the booth before stepping in himself and shutting the curtain behind him. Sehun already sat down on the small stool, grabbing Baekhyun's hips to pull him on his lap. The action made Baekhyun giggle and he turned a little to press a kiss to Sehun's lip, which the other returned immediately.

After kissing for a while Baekhyun turned back, reading the instructions on the small screen in front of him. He felt Sehun's arms wrap around his middle and he laughed quietly. Sehun would always try to pull him closer, pouting whenever Baekhyun pushed him away again.

„Okay, I'm gonna press the button now. You ready?“, he asked, and when Sehun nodded, he pressed his finger against the start button. A countdown started and Baekhyun posed cutely as Sehun leaned his head against his shoulder. After ten seconds a click sounded and a new countdown started. Baekhyun moved on his boyfriend's lap for a new pose, but the movement caused Sehun to let out a low groan and he froze.

„Sehun.“, he started, shifting slightly and feeling the other's bulge pressing against his butt. „Are you serious right now?“ Sehun laughed behind him, letting his lips run over the smooth expanse of Baekhyun's exposed neck. „It's not my fault. You're the one who's shifting around so much.“

He bit down on the juncture between his boyfriend's neck and shoulder, enjoying the surprised gasp he received in return. Another click sounded and Sehun smirked. One of his hands moved from where they held Baekhyun's hip to slip under his shirt, gently running up the other's soft stomach until Sehun reached his nipples.

Baekhyun's shirt rode up with the movement and Sehun could see in the reflection of the screen that the other's chest was on full display for the camera, his boyfriend being too immersed in the feeling of Sehun's tongue on his neck to notice.

Sehun pinched Baekhyun's nipple, causing him to moan loudly. „Shh baby, not so loud. They're gonna hear you“, he whispered, moving his free hand down to slip into the other's pants and past the waistband of his boxers. The smaller boy groaned in pleasure as Sehun grabbed his half hard member. „Sehun, more please...“, Baekhyun whined softly, grabbing the hand that was down his pants to stroke himself faster.

It didn't take long before he was fully hard and he started grinding down on the other's erection, desperate for more. Sehun noticed how impatient Baekhyun was and pulled both his hands away to grasp his hips tightly, stopping the other's movements. The way Baekhyun whimpered in protest made his smirk widen and he started to nibble on his ear. „What do you want me to do, Baekhyun? Come on, tell me“.

Baekhyun groaned in annoyance, pulling Sehun's hands off of him and turning around in his lap. He grabbed the other's face in his hands and crashed their lips together, impatiently nibbling on his lower lip. After a few seconds he felt Sehun's tongue probing at his lips and he opened his mouth eagerly, letting Sehun's tongue explore his mouth. 

As they were making out Baekhyun felt Sehun's hands unzipping his pants, he quickly got up to help his boyfriend and pulled down both his pants and underwear before sitting down on his lap again. One of Sehun's hand reached behind him and slowly circled his entrance, making Baekhyun moan out in anticipation.

„Fuck Sehun, stop teasing and do it already!“, he snarled, feeling pissed at the way Sehun just laughed at him. „Slow down princess, I'll make you feel good, don't worry“, the younger replied before pressing their lips together again, slowly pushing one of his fingers into the other's tight entrance.

He groaned at the tight feeling around his finger, slowly pushing it in and out before crooking it slightly, causing the other to moan and pant in pleasure. When Sehun felt that Baekhyun was ready he pushed another finger in and Baekhyun groaned harshly into his mouth, his hips pushing down to force the fingers deeper into him.

Swiftly, Sehun scissored his fingers to stretch Baekhyun wider, adding the third digit quickly as Baekhyun grew more and more impatient. Soon enough the older was stretched wide open, riding Sehun's fingers and begging for more. „Fuck me Sehun, fuck me, I'm ready for it“, he moaned breathlessly, his lips moving down the taller's neck to suck purple bruises into his skin.

Said boy groaned in pleasure. He felt turned on beyond belief, whenever Baekhyun was needy and begging like this it was hard for him to not just pound into him. But his boyfriend's pleasure was still the most important thing to him so Sehun would try his best to go as slow as possible.

Carefully, he pulled out his fingers and wrapped them around his own hard member, groaning at the touch before guiding it to Baekhyun's tight entrance. Sehun's other hand held onto Baekhyun's hip, slowly pushing the older down until the tip of his erection pressed into him.

Both groaned in pleasure as Baekhyun sank further down, taking Sehun's dick all the way. He felt completely filled and stretched wide, the fact that they were fucking in public thrilling him even more. Panting loudly, Baekhyun moved his hips in circles, grinding down on Sehun's lap and moaning at the way the other's erection brushed against the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him.

„Shit, it feels so good“, he moaned, burying his face in Sehun's neck to mouth at the milky skin. The other could barely reply, the tightness around his dick felt too amazing. But it wasn't enough, Sehun needed more. His hands grabbed Baekhyun's hip harder, lifting him up a little before pushing him down on his cock, thrusting up at the same time. A loud moan ripped from his throat as Baekhyun let out a high pitched whine. Sehun repeated the movement over and over again, creating a rhythm and soon enough Baekhyun joined in, lifting himself up and slamming back down as his boyfriend thrusted up.

„Fuck“, Sehun groaned, pressing his lips to Baekhyun's when the latter raised his head to look up at him. He was so close already, his orgasm slowly building up and he snapped his hips up faster. Baekhyun just looked too hot like this, bouncing on his cock as if his life depended on it.

Their lips moved against each other sloppily but then Sehun wrapped his hand around Baekhyun's aching cock, making the older throw his head back in pleasure. „God yes Sehun, more please“, he begged, pushing himself down harder on the other's erection. „That's it babe, beg for it, beg for me to make you come“, Sehun growled, jerking Baekhyun off even faster.

„Please please please, I want to come, I need you so bad“, the latter whined, playing with one of his nipples, his moans increasing in volume. „I'm so close, please... fuck, you feel so good inside of me...“

Satisfied, Sehun snapped his hips up violently, simultaneously squeezing the other's dick harder until Baekhyun shouted his name, coming hard in Sehun's hand, some of it dripping on their chests. Another loud groan escaped Sehun's lips as Baekhyun tightened around him, making him reach his high too. He came inside of the other, thrusting shallowly to ride out his orgasm.

They both panted lazily, kissing softly as they slowly calmed down. After a while Baekhyun pulled away, giggling quietly. „I can't believe we just had sex in a photo booth“, he murmured, making Sehun laugh out loud. It didn't take long before they were cleaned up and dressed again, exiting the booth with linked hands.

But as they stepped out, Sehun remembered why they went into the booth in the first place and he turned around, leaning down to grab the strip of photos. As he examined the pictures he couldn't stop himself from cracking up, making Baekhyun look at him in curiosity. „What is it Sehun?“, he asked, the other holding a strip of paper in front of his face in reply.

Confused, Baekhyun looked at the pictures before a deep blush appeared on his face. The photos showed them in various degrees of nudity, ranging from making out to Sehun having three fingers up Baekhyun's ass. The other moved to throw the photos away but Sehun took them from him, putting them in his pocket and leaning down to press a small peck to his boyfriend's lips.

„This is definitely a great way to remember the day.“


	16. xiubaek [bad boy]

There was only one rule in Minseok's school that everyone knew and followed, even though no one knew why exactly: don't mess with Byun Baekhyun.

Rumor has it that those who got on his bad side left the school shortly after, or that they got beaten up until they landed in the hospital. If that wasn't enough reason to stay away from the boy then his appearance would convince you otherwise. Black rimmed eyes, hair dyed a dark purple, wearing leather jackets and ripped skinny jeans.

Girls swooned when he walked by but no one dared to approach him, too scared by the permanent glare on Baekhyun's face. Thinking about it made Minseok snort in amusement, sometimes his school seemed to be just like those in all the popular dramas. „The school's bad boy“, as everyone likes to call it.

_'How ridiculous'_ , Minseok thought. _'That boy is just a little spoiled brat who thinks he's cool. Nothing to be afraid of.'_ Shaking his head, Minseok made his way through the hallway, towards the exit so he could finally head home and get some rest. Exams were coming up and Minseok was constantly stressed out, trying to do his homework, studying and getting enough sleep at the same time.

Lost in thought, Minseok failed to watch where he was going, promptly running into another person and almost knocking them to the ground. He muttered a silent 'sorry', not looking up as he brushed a strand of hair out of his face. Just when he was about to keep on walking a hand grabbed his shirt, pulling him back towards the other person.

„Who do you think you are, huh?“, a husky voice snarled and Minseok's eyes snapped up, only to make eye contact with _Byun Baekhyun_. He huffed quietly, already annoyed with the boy's behavior. _'I could ask you the same thing, jerk'_ , Minseok thought, but he didn't dare to mutter a single word. Instead he rolled his eyes at the boy's actions, regret immediately flooding his mind as Baekhyun's eyes narrowed.

„Fucking bitch. You'll pay for that“, Baekhyun growled, grabbing the collar of Minseok's shirt a little tighter and pulling him towards the empty classrooms on the other side of the hallway. Minseok tried to pull away, but to no avail. It didn't take long before he was pushed into one of the rooms and the door fell shut with a loud bang behind them.

The younger boy pushed him forward with a surprising amount of strength, causing Minseok to stumble forward until he hit a desk. "I think I like you best in this position", Baekhyun sneered, pressing his hands against Minseok's back until he was bent over the desk, his right cheek pressed against the cool wood.

Before Minseok could protest swift hands slipped under his body, quickly undoing his belt and pulling down his pants and boxers. He gasped in surprise, his cheeks flaming up in embarrassment.

The other boy chuckled lightly, hands moving down to caress the exposed skin in front of him. "No need to be shy, you're pretty sexy. Someone just needs to put you in place."

Leaning over the older's back, Baekhyun began mouthing at his neck, leaving a trail of hot kisses up to his ear. He bit down on the earlobe, grinning in satisfaction at the aroused moan he received. "But don't worry, I will help you with that.", Baekhyun whispered huskily, stepping back to retrieve a packet of lube from his bag.

Later on Minseok would deny the whine that escaped his lips as the other's hands left his body, but at the moment he couldn't help but want more. His body was burning up already, back arching and hips pushing back to get some sort of friction. But when the silence stretched on for too long he turned his head slightly, trying desperately to see what the other was up to. "What are you- ah!" Minseok moaned loudly, his eyes falling shut as a slick finger pressed into his entrance harshly, instantly starting to thrust in and out. 

"Don't be so impatient baby, I'm the one who sets the pace here", Baekhyun groaned. He started to feel more and more needy himself, his arousal pressing against the thick material of his pants and he wanted nothing more but to pound into the older boy's ass. Leaning down to suck at Minseok's exposed neck, he pushed the second finger in, thrusting a few times before the third finger joined.

Beneath him Minseok was moaning and panting wantonly, the older pushed his hips back in an attempt to push Baekhyun's fingers deeper into him, but it wasn't enough. He needed more. „Please, ah... more, I need you now“, he whined, closing his eyes tightly as he felt his cheels burn in embarrassment.

The younger chuckled quietly, feeling amused at Minseok's impatience. He withdrew his fingers without a warning which caused the other to gasp in surprise, feeling too empty all of a sudden. „Is that so?“, Baekhyun drawled, slowly pulling down his own pants and freeing his aching cock from its restraints. „And why, dear Minseok“, he growled, rubbing the tip of his erection against the stretched entrance. „Why should I give you more, hm? Didn't you say you dislike me?“

Minseok groaned in reply, regretting everything he said about the younger boy. All he wanted was to be filled, to feel the other's thick cock ram into his ass. With a high-pitched screech Minseok closed his eyes tightly, feeling the blush rise to his cheeks as he prepared himself to submit to the other completely.

„I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, I was stupid... Please, fuck me, I need it so bad“, he sobbed, pressing his face into the desk's surface. „Give me your cock, fuck me until I can't walk anymore, please just _destroy me_...“

With one harsh thrust Baekhyun pushed himself all the way in, groaning at the tight feeling surrounding his aching member. Beneath him Minseok screamed, trashing around from the intense pain and pleasure that shot up his spine. Before he was able to tell the younger to slow down Baekhyun pulled out only to thrust back in, making Minseok moan loudly. „A-ah, Baekhyun“, he sobbed as the other built a steady rhythm, fucking into him violently.

The sound of skin slapping against skin could be heard throughout the room, along with Minseok's loud moaning and Baekhyun's deep groans. It didn't take long before Minseok started to feel overwhelmed by the pleasure, the feeling of the other's throbbing cock dragging along his tight walls quickly sending him over the edge. 

„Please, I'm so close“, was all he managed to get out between moans. Baekhyun chuckled darkly behind him, gripping Minseok's hips even tighter as he snapped his hips forward. The older looked absolutely delectable like this, submissive and small beneath him, hanging on his cock like a whore.

When he finally hit the other's sweet spot Minseok screamed, arching his back and pushing himself back to meet his strong thrusts. „Yes yes yes, there, please do that again“, he pleaded breathlessly, reaching down to palm his own aching member. 

After a few more thrusts Baekhyun could feel Minseok's walls tightening around him. He leaned down and sunk his teeth into the other's neck just as he pushed deep into him and Minseok came with a scream, covering his hand with his seeds.

It didn't take long for Baekhyun to finish too, coming inside the other with a groan. After a minute of catching his breath he pulled out, causing Minseok to whine in discomfort. Pulling up his pants, he walked around the table and bent down until they were face to face, smirking at Minseok's reddened face.

„Next time, darling, think before you insult me, hm?“, he whispered, pressing a quick kiss to Minseok's lips before stepping out of the room, leaving the older boy to himself. Said boy was still trying to catch his breath, processing everything that just happened. 

And the only thing he was able to think was _'Maybe I should insult him more often'_.


	17. xiubaek [wolfmama 2]

Two months passed since Baekhyun was saved by Minseok. He was now part of the alpha's pack, a small group of alphas, betas and omegas. It didn't take long for Baekhyun to get used to the new environment, in fact, it only took a few days for him to befriend everyone. Even the alphas he normally feared were no problem for him, his fellow omega pack mates reassured him that they were harmless.

There was only one alpha that evoked different feelings in Baekhyun. The one who saved him, Minseok. Of course he was more than kind towards him, always sending smiles his way when they passed each other, but Baekhyun couldn't help but feel nervous. He didn't know why, but Minseok's presence intimidated him, and yet it made him feel safe.

Baekhyun had no idea what to think of it so he chose to keep his distance from the older wolf and spent his time with the other omegas instead.

He was just talking to one of his pack mates when a deep voice called his name. Turning around, he saw Minseok waving at him with a sweet smile, immediately making his heartbeat speed up. 

Bidding goodbye to his friend Baekhyun made his way over to Minseok, shyly keeping his eyes on the ground beneath him as he walked. "Hello alpha, what is it?", he greeted the older with a hesitant smile.

The other's smile widened and he motioned Baekhyun to follow him, not saying anything. Confused, Baekhyun walked next to Minseok, instantly feeling more nervous. Where was the alpha taking him? Would he throw him out of the pack? _'No way, he wouldn't do that'_ , Baekhyun thought. _'He's too nice for that.'_

Before he knew it they left the camp, arriving at a small river in the woods. Rays of sunshine filtered through the leaves above them, casting a gentle glow onto the ground. The area around the river was filled with all kinds of flowers and Baekhyun would admire their beauty if he wasn't so tense.

Minseok sat down on a patch of grass near the river, patting the space next to him to make the younger sit down as well. Hesitantly, Baekhyun took a seat while making sure to keep enough space between them.

Taking a deep breath, Minseok turned towards the omega. „Why are you avoiding me?“

Averting his gaze, Baekhyun looked at the ground. His heart pounded in his chest and he felt heat rise to his cheeks. _'Quick, think of an excuse!',_ he thought, biting his lower lip nervously.

„Well?“, Minseok demanded, impatiently. If Baekhyun keeps avoiding him like this he wouldn't be able to promise not to do anything. After all, he was still a proud alpha.

„I-it's because...your p-powers?“ At Minseok's unimpressed look, Baekhyun chuckled nervously. „Y-you know, it's always cold around you and I can't handle that well, haha...“ He mentally hit himself. That was probably the lamest excuse he could've thought of, Minseok will definitely see through it. But what else should he say? The truth? No way, the alpha wouldn't react well to it.

Instead of being yelled at like Baekhyun expected, Minseok only sighed sadly. The older shook his head softly, letting his eyes wander over the scenery in front of them. „I see. So you won't tell me the truth, hm?“ He turned his head back to the nervous omega with a sorrowful smile. 

„I hoped you'd tell me what's wrong. You know, the day I met you I knew I want to get to know you, to get closer to you. But if it makes you feel uncomfortable to be around me I'll try to stay away.“

It made Baekhyun's heart hurt, seeing Minseok with such a sad expression. Never had an alpha treated him so gently, as if he was just as important as them. And of course, he wanted to get closer to Minseok as well. But his nervousness around the other just wouldn't vanish, and there have been too many times where he looked at Minseok and his heart told him to _go after this handsome man, let him hold you close, let him protect you-_

-and he just didn't know what this was supposed to mean. Never had he felt like this before.

A loud rustling ripped Baekhyun out of his thoughts and his head snapped up, watching as Minseok got up slowly and walked away. And there it was again, that voice inside of him, telling him to chase after the older before it was too late.

„Wait!“, he yelled, shooting up from his spot on the grass and running after Minseok, who had stopped and turned around in surprise. „Minseok, I-“, Baekhyun started, his heartbeat speeding up as he tried to find the right words.

„I don't feel uncomfortable around you. It's just- whenever I see you, my heart beats so fast but at the same time I feel like I'm going to throw up.“ The alpha raised an eyebrow at him, making Baekhyun want to just run away from him. But no, he had to settle this first. „Seeing you makes me feel happy and I want to be close to you too but I feel so _weak-_ why am I like this? I don't understand it at all...“

He whispered the last bit, dropping his gaze to the ground as his cheeks heated up. Great, now he embarrassed himself in front of the older. Why did he tell him after all?

To his surprise, Minseok chuckled softly and Baekhyun felt some of the coldness around them disappear. „Baekhyun, look at me.“, the alpha said, sounding too cheerful for his liking. Still, he obeyed, slowly raising his head and locking their eyes. Minseok smiled at him gently, raising one of his hands and cupping Baekhyun's cheek carefully.

At this point, Baekhyun was positive he was _glowing._ His skin emitted a soft light, basking them in warmth. This had only happened two times before, one time being back when he found his first pack and the other time when he first discovered the beauty of the beach. Fond memories of times when he was filled with happiness and love.

_Love._

„I think I know what it is you're feeling.“ Minseok's smile widened as Baekhyun looked at him with big eyes and red cheeks. He cautiously leaned forward, searching for any signs of discomfort on the other's face. When he found none Minseok closed the distance, softly pressing his lips against Baekhyun's.

The kiss was innocent, nothing more than a sweet peck. After a second Baekhyun shyly kissed back and Minseok was sure the omega could feel his wide smile. Not wanting to overwhelm the other Minseok pulled back after a while, looking at Baekhyun adoringly. „Do you understand now?“, he whispered, gently taking one of the younger's hands into his.

Baekhyun's shocked expression turned into one of happiness as a smile bloomed on his face. It felt so right, the kiss, Minseok's hand in his, belonging to the alpha. Everything suddenly made sense and finally, Baekhyun understood what it meant.

„Yeah, I do.“, he whispered back, stepping forward into the embrace of the alpha. _His alpha._


	18. baeksoo [boss]

When Baekhyun applied for a position at a big advertising agency, he expected to spent eight hours every day being bored to death and not getting any work done. And well, that was indeed the case, but there had been an unexpected twist that Baekhyun did not see coming.

His boss was _freaking hot._ And not just the casual _'Oh damn, he's sexy'_ -kind of hot but more of the _'Please bend me over your desk and fuck me hard'_ -kind of hot.

Do Kyungsoo was a man with a lot of pride – always wearing expensive suits, not showing any emotions and yelling at everyone who wouldn't meet his expectations. Most people would be scared of him, but Baekhyun had always been kind of a masochist. There have been a few times where Baekhyun even considered screwing up his projects just to get Kyungsoo to yell at him, but in the end he decided it was a little too much, even for him. 

When Baekhyun arrived at work for another day of staring at his boss's ass, he was delighted to see a note from said boss stuck to his desk. _'Meeting in my office at 2pm. Bring coffee.'_ , it read. _'Perfect,_ Baekhyun thought. _'Another chance to impress him and make him fall in love with me._

 

At exactly 13:59 Baekhyun knocked on the door to Kyungsoo's office, stepping in when he heard a muffled "Come in". As always, his boss was deeply concentrated, staring down at a stack of papers and not sparing Baekhyung a single glance. "Hello Mr. Do, I'm here for the meeting. And I brought your coffee.", Baekhyun said, flashing his sweetest smile, only to feel disappointed when his boss just nodded, eyes still fixed on his work.

"Sit down, Mr. Byun.", he ordered, finally putting the papers away and gesturing to the empty chair on the other side of his desk.

Now, Baekhyun should've known that this was too good to be true. A private meeting, just the two of them? Luck has never been on his side, so he should've expected something to go wrong. But he didn't, and so it happened that he tripped over his own feet on his way to the chair, the cup of coffee flying out of his hand-

-and right onto his boss's pearly white button up shirt.

Well shit.

Baekhyun's mind was completely blank, all he could do was to stare at Kyungsoo in absolute horror. His boss glanced down at his ruined shirt before he slowly, calmly raised from his chair. "Byun.", he growled in a tone that made Baekhyun shiver. Kyungsoo's eyes snapped up and he angrily glared at the man in front of him. "Can't you be more careful?"

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, I swear it was an accident, please don't fire me!", Baekhyun blabbered when he found his voice again, his arms frantically waving in front of him. He felt like the biggest idiot, if he spilled the coffee on anyone else he couldn't care less, but this was _Kyungsoo_ , his extremely hot _boss_!

Said man rounded his large desk, shaking his head as he approached Baekhyun. "Well well, I better get changed, hm?", he said with a sigh, slowly unbuttoning the dirtied shirt. The other male felt his mouth open in shock, his eyes locking on his boss's abs. The sight alone made all the blood in Baekhyun's body run south, arousal flooding through his veins. He had to swallow hard to keep himself from drooling all over the place.

As soon as his shirt was off he tossed it away and looked at Baekhyun. "So, Byun." Kyungsoo swiftly moved forward and pushed the other male back until he hit the desk, causing the latter to gasp in surprise. But before Baekhyun was able to ask what his boss was doing he was spun around and bent over the large wooden desk. „I guess I have to punish you for not being careful enough. Though you'll probably enjoy it anyway, wont you?“, Kyungsoo muttered, smirking. He grabbed Baekhyun's hips and pushed his crotch right against the other's butt, enjoying the surprised gasp he released.

Not able to control himself, Baekhyun subconsciously grinded his butt back against Kyungsoo's crotch. "Sir, what are you doing?", he gasped out, heat rising to his cheeks. The boss chuckled darkly, causing all the blood in Baekhyun's body to rush downwards. „I think you know exactly what I'm doing. Don't act so innocent, baby.“

„Fuck“, Baekhyun whimpered, pushing back even harder. „Please, do something, touch me...“ The sound of the employee's whines spurred Kyungsoo on. With a growl he pulled down the other's pants before removing his own, quickly moving back to grind against Baekhyun's bare body. „You want me, don't you? Always fantasize about me fucking you hard, huh? Come on, tell me.“

When the other stayed quiet he delivered a hard slap to his right buttcheek, repeating the action on the other cheek when Baekhyun cried out in pleasure. „Oh you like that, don't you? You dirty little slut. I'm gonna make sure you'll get what you deserve.“

"Oh god yes, please sir, please punish me, I am such a bad boy-ah!" Before Baekhyun was able to finish his sentence the other man slapped him once again, causing him to moan loudly. "Yes, let everyone in this building hear you, you slut. And now be a good boy and suck, hm?", the man whispered, moving his left hand to Baekhyun’s mouth. The boy eagerly took Kyungsoo's fingers into his mouth, wrapping his lips around the digits tightly. 

Loud moans echoed through the office as Baekhyun sucked on his boss's fingers. The sight made Kyungsoo's dick throb and he quickly pulled his hand out of the other's mouth, reaching down to rub his spit-slicked fingers against Baekhyun's entrance. "Ah fuck, please, I need you inside me now...", Baekhyun moaned desperately. 

It was enough to make Kyungsoo push one of his fingers in, making the other scream in pleasure. He thrusted the digit in and out, quickly adding a second one when Baekhyun seemed ready. "God, you feel so good. So tight and hot just for me", Kyungsoo moaned out, scissoring the fingers inside the man beneath him.

It didn't take long until Baekhyun felt ready, begging for Kyungsoo to finally fuck him. "Come on, I need your cock inside of me now, please!" With a groan Kyungsoo aligned his throbbing dick with the other's gaping hole, slowly nudging the head against it. "Fuck, I can't wait to make you fall apart."

He pushed in carefully, making sure not to hurt Baekhyun. They both moaned in unison, the tight feeling overwhelming their senses. "You're so damn tight. I just want to pound into you over and over.“, Kyungsoo groaned as he pushed the rest in.

Baekhyun couldn't contain his gasps when he felt his boss filling him completely, the feeling was perfect but he wanted more. He drove his hips back against the other impatiently, trying to create more friction. „Fuck me, Kyungsoo. Fuck me now.“

That was all the latter needed to hear to start pounding into the boy's tight ass, quickly creating a rhythm that caused Baekhyun to bump into the table relentlessly. Loud moans continuously echoed through the small office, together with the sound of skin slapping against skin. 

Kyungsoo furrowed his eyebrows in concentration as he kept on thrusting his hard cock in and out of the other's entrance. After a while one of his hands moved from Baekhyun's hip to his neglected erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts. He could tell that the man beneath him was close, judging by the way the walls around Kyungsoo's cock tightened.

It didn't surprise him, he felt too close already as well. Swiftly, his thrusts sped up and he reveled in the way Baekhyun's breath hitched, his moans getting louder. „You like that, huh? Feels good how I keep hitting your sweet spot, right?“ Baekhyun groaned in response, moving his own hand down to join Kyungsoo's. „God yes, it feels so good, you're so big! Fuck, I'm so close, just a little more...“, he gasped out and it spurred Kyungsoo on, all he wanted to do was to make the other come.

He grabbed Baekhyun's right leg, lifting it up and letting it rest on his desk. The new angle allowed him to thrust that little bit deeper and actually made Baekhyun scream. It only took a few more strong thrusts until they both came hard, Baekhyun yelling out his boss's name as Kyungsoo muffled his moans by biting the former's shoulder. 

Spurts of white shot all over the wooden desk and onto Kyungsoo's fingers. He lazily lifted his hand towards Baekhyun's mouth, letting the other lick him clean. „Mmm, so good“, the man moaned as he swallowed his own seeds.

Kyungsoo chuckled between his heavy panting. „You little slut“, he whispered, pulling out in one swift motion and smacking the other's butt lightly. Baekhyun yelped in shock before wiggling his ass at his boss with a cheeky grin, too lazy to get off the desk.

His boss got dressed in silence, only turning back towards the other when he fixed his tie. „So, Byun, what do you think about becoming my personal secretary?“

Baekhyun couldn't have nodded faster.


	19. kaibaek [first date]

This was it. The day finally arrived. The day Kim Jongin would finally go on a date with Byun Baekhyun.

Jongin nervously paced back in forth in his room, waiting impatiently for his best friend (why does he call him that, really) Oh Sehun to arrive so he could help him with his clothes. He had called the younger earlier when he stood in front of his closet and realized that all of his clothes look like shit! How is he going to impress Byun Baekhyun on their first date!

It was still pretty unbelievable for Jongin that this was actually happening. He had this stupid crush on the older boy for far too long and in a moment of courage, he finally managed to ask him out. But he would've never expected Baekhyun to say yes. Jongin always thought that the older doesn't even know who he is, since Baekhyun was the kind of person who was popular with everyone. Kind, funny, always in the center of everything – why would he be interested in Jongin?

But here he was, having a breakdown because of his choice of clothes. Damnit, where is Sehun when you need him?

Just when Jongin was about to call the younger again Sehun appeared in front of his door, carrying a bunch of clothes. „Heard you need professional help“, Sehun muttered, putting the clothes on Jongin's bed. Said boy jumped in shock at the sudden intruder, almost letting go of the phone in his hands. „Jesus Sehun, you scared the hell out of me. Why did I give you extra keys again?“

Smirking slightly, Sehun thrusted a pair of pants and a shirt in Jongin's direction. „Because you love me. Now get dressed.“

 

_

 

Baekhyun felt like screaming. And crying. At the same time. Finally, after all this time he got the chance to go on a date with Kim Jongin and here he was, dying of nervousness. He probably won't be able to get a word out, if he makes it to their meeting place at all.

With shaky fingers Baekhyun dialed Jongdae's number, hoping that his best friend had some good advice for him. „Hey Baek. Already losing your mind?“, Jongdae greeted him and Baekhyun swore he could hear the other smirk through the phone. It almost made him regret calling the younger, if he wasn't feeling so damn nervous.

„Don't be a dick for once Jongdae, I need your help. God, I feel like throwing up, what do I do?“ Baekhyun nervously ran his hand over his face. Only one more hour until he'd meet up with Jongin at the café.

Jongdae chuckled loudly. „Okay okay, I'll help you. What exactly is your problem?“ With a sigh Baekhyun could feel himself relax a little. At least sometimes Jongdae was useful. „I think I'm going to die. Jongin is gonna look so good and he's gonna be so cool and I'll look like the biggest idiot in the world, he's going to hate me“, Baekhyun wailed miserably. He was well aware how ridiculous he sounded right now, but he honestly couldn't care less.

„Oh come on Baekhyun, remember how scared Jongin was when he asked you out? I bet he feels the same right now. So stop being such a wreck and charm him with your confidence, yeah?“ Baekhyun hummed in thought. The other was right, he remembered how Jongin was stuttering and blushing when he asked him out. It was cute, really.

Baekhyun sighed in defeat. He hated when Jongdae was right. „Alright, I'll try. Thank you.“ Ending the call, Baekhyun took a deep breath. He got this. What could go wrong?

 

_

 

Jongdae chuckled when his best friend ended the call. It amazed him how Baekhyun suddenly lost all his confidence when it came to Jongin, he was usually fearless in any situation.

Shaking his head, Jongdae dialed another person's number, waiting impatiently for the other to pick up.

„Hello?“

He felt a wide grin pulling at his lips, feeling excited as he thought about their plan. „Hey, Baekhyun is ready to go, wanna meet up now?“, Jongdae replied, already grabbing his jacket and heading towards the door.

"Sure. See you in a bit."

 

_

 

Sehun slipped the phone into his pocket and walked back to Jongin's room, where the older was standing in front of the mirror. "Who was that?", Jongin asked, checking himself out. He was pretty happy with Sehun's choice of clothes, it gave him back some of the confidence he lost earlier.

Shrugging, Sehun looked at his best friend. "Just a friend. You look good, my work here is done. I gotta go." After sharing a quick (and totally manly) hug Sehun left, leaving Jongin all by himself.

Said boy took a deep breath, taking another quick glance at himself before getting ready. It was time for him to leave too, the last thing he wanted was to be late and leave Baekhyun waiting. This first date had to be perfect. Jongin planned to be as cool and charming as possible so Baekhyun would be impressed and ask for a second date. Nodding to himself, Jongin left his apartment and started walking towards the café Baekhyun suggested.

It wasn't a long walk and he arrived after a few minutes, entering the warm building with a relieved sigh. Jongin looked around, letting his eyes wander past the other customers, but he couldn't spot the older boy. Instantly, his forgotten fear returned. Was he too early? A quick glance on his phone told him he was on time, but then where was Baekhyun? 'Maybe he's just not that punctual. Or he is really late. Or he isn't coming because I'm lame and ugly and he hates me-'

A tap on his shoulder pulled him out of his thoughts. Jongin turned around quickly, locking eyes with Baekhyun who looked at him with a bemused expression. "Why are you standing here like this? Come on, let's find a table."

Baekhyun turned towards the back of the café and scanned the area for an empty table. Just a few seconds later he headed towards one in the corner, Jongin quickly following him. There was an awkward tension between them and neither dared to break the silence, too scared of saying something lame.

They quickly got seated opposite from each other and Jongin started to let his eyes wander over the café's interior, pretending to be terribly interested in the wallpaper. Of course, he didn't care at all, but what was he supposed to do? Jongin felt like an idiot but all the things he planned to say to charm Baekhyun got stuck in his throat. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the older staring holes into the tables, a soft blush adorning his cheeks. He looked too cute like this, and Jongin wanted to tell him, wanted Baekhyun to look up at him with a happy smile and red cheeks. He just didn't know how to do it.

Luckily, just a few moments later a waitress arrived at their table, handing them the menus. Jongin let out a sigh of relief, ready to distract himself with the hundreds of beverages the café had to offer.

This was going to be a long day.

 

_

 

There it was again, that uncomfortable feeling Baekhyun tried to forget. Jongdae might have been able to calm him down for a while but when he spotted Jongin, looking as handsome as ever, all his coolness went flying out the window. The fact that Jongin refused to look at him only made it worse. Did he look that bad? Baekhyun made sure to wear his best clothes and they looked fucking great on him, maybe it wasn't Jongin's style?

Feeling incredibly awkward he stared at the table in front of him, only feeling even worse when he heard Jongin sigh in relief as the menus arrived. Baekhyun quickly opened the menu, holding it in front of his face to hide.

Who would've thought this date would be so horrible? If only he had the confidence to start a conversation, but what was he gonna say? It took a few more minutes of silence before Jongin coughed, pulling Baekhyun out of his thoughts. "Uh...do you know what you're gonna order already?", the younger asked in a quiet voice, eyes still boring into the pages in front of him.

"A-ah, yes...", Baekhyun stuttered. "I think I'll take a hot chocolate and a slice of cheesecake...?" Jongin nodded at him, quickly getting up and turning around. "I'll go order for us", he muttered before he walked away.

With a loud sigh Baekhyun looked out of the window, trying to figure out how to save this day.

 

_

 

"Oh my god Sehun, look at them! They're so awkward, I can't even watch!", Jongdae whispered in a way too loud voice, making Sehun roll his eyes at him. "Be quiet or they'll notice us", he murmured, turning his eyes back to the cup of coffee in front of him.

"But Sehun, we need to do something. If they continue like this it'll be a disaster!" Jongdae sighed heavily, leaning back in his seat. Absentmindedly he watched as Jongin walked towards the counter to place their order and a sudden idea appeared in his mind. Jongdae gasped, surprising Sehun who spilled some of his coffee. "Damn it hyung, what are you-" "I have an idea!"

Sehun looked mildly annoyed at the interruption but he still raised his eyebrow, signaling the other to continue. With a devilish smirk Jongdae waved one of the waitresses over to their table. "What can I do for you?", she asked and Jongdae's smirk widened even more. "See that boy in the corner over there?", he said, pointing to Baekhyun who seemed to be spacing out. "He's here with his boyfriend and I'd like to surprise them. Can you send them a lover's special drink?"

The waitress nodded and left, so Jongdae turned back to his own boyfriend who was burying his face in his hands. "I can't believe you did that, hyung. How is the drink supposed to help? You'll only make it worse." But Jongdae only chuckled, sipping on his own drink with a satisfied smile. "You'll see, Sehun. You'll see."

 

_

 

Jongin was glad he got to order for the two of them, it gave him a short moment to calm his racing heart and to think of a new approach. After giving their orders to the guy at the counter he took a deep breath, straightening his back before heading back. Jongin was going to walk back casually, throw a charming smile at Baekhyun as he sat down and Baekhyun would blush, quietly thanking him for taking care of their drinks. Then Jongin would take Baekhyun's hand and lean closer, whispering in his ear, "Anything for you, babe", and Baekhyun would melt.

It was difficult for Jongin to hide his excited grin as he hurried back to their table. When he arrived he casually leaned against his chair, smiling at the other. But to his dismay Baekhyun was still staring out of the window, not even noticing him. Jongin's smile fell a little and he quickly pulled the chair back so he could sit down, causing the chair to squeak loudly as it scraped across the floor.

Baekhyun jumped in surprise, whipping his head towards Jongin with wide eyes. The younger was ready to punch himself, feeling immensely stupid. "Sorry", he muttered, finally sitting down. He received a nod in response and just when Jongin opened his mouth to say more, a waitress appeared and put a huge, pink drink in front of them. Hearts made of chocolate and cocoa powder adorned the whipping cream on top and two entangled straws sat in the middle.

The waitress beamed at them, her eyes crinkling. "A lover's special drink for you two lovebirds! You two are such a cute couple. Enjoy your drink!", she sighed dreamily before leaving.

Wait. What?

Jongin was frozen in his spot, his face burning. A quick glance told him that Baekhyun wasn't in a better spot, the older boy's cheeks were a deep red as well, his eyes stuck on the drink.

Thick, awkward tension filled the air. No one dared to speak and Jongin wondered how he was supposed to save this situation. Luckily, he didn't need to, as all of a sudden a sweet sounding laugh met his ears. Jongin looked up with wide eyes, staring in shock as more and more laughter bubbled out of Baekhyun's throat. The sound was infectious and it didn't take long for Jongin to join the other, laughing loudly at how ridiculous this situation was.

It took minutes for them to calm down, but after a while their laughter dissipated together with all the previous tension. Jongin wiped a tear from his eyes and finally looked at his date again. Baekhyun was staring back at him with a sweet smile on his face, obviously a lot more relaxed. Immediately, Jongin's heart started to beat faster again because of how beautiful Baekhyun looked at this moment but he was finally able to smile back, satisfied to notice how the other's cheeks reddened.

Maybe this date would work out after all.

 

_

 

The more he watched the shy couple, the more Sehun felt annoyed. Of course, he felt happy that  
they finally managed to break the tension and actually looked at each other now. But at the same time he could basically feel how Jongdae was grinning with that annoyingly smug expression on his face. Ugh, he hated when Jongdae was right.

"I told you so, Sehunnie, I was riight!", the older sang in this obnoxious high pitched voice Sehun hated so much and he couldn't stop the irritated grunt from escaping his lips.

Jongdae barked out a loud laugh and Sehun maybe felt like kissing him.

(Only to make him stop laughing so that Baekhyun and Jongin wouldn't notice them. Not because he secretly thought that his boyfriend was a genius. Really.)

 

_

 

Sighing contentedly, Baekhyun was finally able to relax and laugh again. He had no idea how that ridiculous pink drink found its way to their table, but he thanked the gods for it. Who would've thought a simple drink and a misunderstanding could lift the awkward mood?

Shaking his head, Baekhyun leaned back in his seat. "God, what are we doing. A simple date shouldn't be that hard, right?"

Opposite of him, Jongin chuckled, his hand coming up to rub at his nape. Baekhyun thought he looked the most handsome like this, cheerful and with a smile on his face. "You tell me. I had this all planned through. I wanted to sweep you off your feet and make you think that I'm amazing, not look like a stupid fool who can't think straight around his crush."

When he realized what he just said Jongin clamped a hand over his mouth, his eyes widening in disbelief. More redness spread over his cheeks and Baekhyun could only think one thing. Beautiful.

"Oh my god, I ruined it again. Why am I so embarrassing?", Jongin whined, hiding his face in his hands. Because of that he failed to notice the huge smile on Baekhyun's face and the older's hands reaching out to grab his. He let out a surprised noise when Baekhyun intertwined their hands and pulled them away from his face to rest on the table.

"You know, you don't need to sweep me off my feet anymore, you did that a long time ago. And I already think you're amazing, from your gorgeous looks to your awkward personality and your shy smile. So please don't hide?"

Baekhyun was trying hard to will the blush away, he finally had the courage to say something and he didn't want to lose that. Biting his lip shyly he peered at Jongin, who stared at him with a shocked expression. "You...you really think so?", the younger whispered, not breaking eye contact for once.

It made Baekhyun chuckle, how could Jongin be so unsure? Then again, he wasn't exactly better until now. "Of course I do. Why else would I agree to go on a date with you?" Shrugging, Jongin gripped his hand a little tighter. "I don't know, maybe out of pity?" A frown settled on his face, but he didn't look away. Baekhyun sighed, still smiling. "It's not out of pity, I promise that. I really like you."

The wide smile he got in return was enough to make his heart beat even faster.

 

_

 

Two hours later and they were still sitting in the café, their fourth round of drinks already empty.

"Sehun, look at them! They're so cute!", Jongdae cooed at the couple for the nth time, his eyes sparkling with happiness. "You're the cute one", Sehun murmured in reply, quiet enough that the other wouldn't hear.

Finally Jongdae teared his gaze away, looking at his own boyfriend. "What was that, Sehunnie?" Shaking his head, Sehun got up from his seat. "Nothing. Let's go, they're about to leave too." He grabbed Jongdae's hand as the other moved to get up as well, a pout on his face. "It was just about to get exciting."

Still, he intertwined his fingers with the younger, smiling at him as Sehun smiled back.

 

_

 

Surprisingly, after the awkward tension was broken, Jongin and Baekhyun were able to talk as if they've known each other all their life. Retelling childhood stories, laughing about bad jokes and sharing their interests for hours until the café was about to close.

Jongin had insisted to walk Baekhyun home, not only did he want to prove that he's a gentleman but he also didn't want to part ways yet. Sadly, Baekhyun seemed to live closer to the café than expected and it didn't take long before they were standing in front of the older's door.

"I had a lot of fun today, even it was awkward in the beginning", Baekhyun started, turning to Jongin with a soft blush on his cheeks. "Thank you for inviting me, Jongin." He smiled up at the other and Jongin felt the butterflies in his stomach dance. "I enjoyed it too", he replied, returning the smile, hoping Baekhyun would ask to see him again.

A few seconds passed before Baekhyun sighed quietly, motioning to the door behind him. "I better go, then." The smile dropped off of Jongin's face and he frowned a little. Will there be no second date?

"Thanks again", Baekhyun whispered before leaning forward and pressing a chaste kiss to Jongin's cheek. "Good night." And with that, he disappeared inside the building.

Jongin was torn. On one hand Baekhyun just kissed him and he felt his cheek tingling, a warm feeling spreading through his body. But on the other hand, was that it? Was there no chance for them to work? Sighing, Jongin turned around and started walking home. 'Guess it wasn't meant to be.'

Just when he was about to turn the corner Jongin felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he quickly fished it out to see a new text from Baekhyun.

 

From: Baekhyun  
To: Jongin

Tomorrow, 10 am, breakfast at my place?

 

And Jongin couldn't stop smiling for the rest of the day.

 

'We are so stupid.'


	20. baeklay [concert]

Baekhyun's favorite part of being an idol has always been the concerts. The first time he was standing on the big stage Baekhyun felt more alive than ever, the adrenaline pumping through his veins and all his worries forgotten. It felt amazing, all those months of practicing until late at night were worth it when he saw the fans' excited and happy faces.

 

Even after years of touring through different countries with different songs and different dances, this feeling didn't change. Baekhyun was used to it, used to the loud screams, the bright lights, the heated atmosphere. And yet, the excitement never faded, he still felt extremely nervous before stepping on stage even if he knew it would all end well.

 

There was only one time his excitement faded before it even really started. Baekhyun remembers how he was sitting in the practice room with the other members – minus Yixing – when their manager showed up to tell them that the missing Chinese wouldn't be able to participate in the next concert due to his solo activities. Just a few seconds earlier Baekhyun was laughing at something stupid Jongdae had said but after hearing the news his smile fell instantly, an uncomfortable, heavy feeling setting in his stomach.

 

Later at night, when Baekhyun was lying in bed he called the older boy, trying to hide his worry as he asked Yixing about his activites. Yixing had chuckled in reply, a sweet, delightful sound that made butterflies dance in Baekhyun's stomach. „Don't worry Baekhyunnie“, he said. „This is a one time thing. I will definitely be there for all the other concerts.“

 

Those words managed to calm the negative thoughts in Baekyun's mind, even though the concert without Yixing felt like the saddest moment in his life.

 

_

 

It didn't take long for their next concert to be announced, their busy schedules never allowing them to take a break. Baekhyun wasn't worried at all, he remembered how sincere Yixing sounded when he assured the younger that he'd definitely join the next concert. So when he heard that Yixing would be missing again Baekhyun froze in shock, unable to calm the wave of disappointment that washed over him.

 

Even hours later, when he tried to relax at the dorm, he felt like he was going to throw up. Was Yixing doing this on purpose? Did he have control over his schedules? Did he not enjoy their concerts? Baekhyun sighed heavily, sliding a bit further down the couch he was sitting on. Across from him Chanyeol gave him a knowing look, one of his eyebrows raised. „Yixing is home, you know“, he said, turning his eyes back to the comic in his hands. „You should go talk to him if you're worried.“ Nodding numbly, Baekhyun got up and walked towards the older boy's room. 'Trust Chanyeol to know what I'm thinking', he thought, knocking on Yixing's door. He didn't even know what he was supposed to say, but Chanyeol was right. He needed to talk to Yixing before he's going crazy.

 

A soft 'come in' snapped Baekhyun out of his thoughts and he stepped into the room, quietly closing the door behind him. As always, Yixing was sitting at his desk, guitar in his lap as he scribbled down a few notes. When he finished writing he looked up, a smile blooming on his face as his eyes locked with Baekhyun's. „Ah, Baekhyunnie, how nice to see you! Can I help you?“, Yixing asked with a sweet voice, gesturing the younger to sit on his bed.

 

Said boy reluctantly sat down, nervously fiddling with his hands as he tried to find the right words. Sensing Baekhyun's worry, the smile on Yixing's face fell. „Are you okay?“, he asked softly, moving to sit down next to him.'No, I'm not.', Baekhyun thought. 'How am I supposed to be fine when the distance between us grows bigger every day?'

 

But he couldn't tell Yixing that. After all, he wouldn't return Baekhyun's feelings. They were just friends, just band mates. 'But for how long?'

 

„You promised“, Baekhyun said instead, his voice barely above a whisper. Yixing didn't seem to understand, he turned towards him and tried to find any kind of evidence on Baekhyun's face. „...Promised what?“ These two words were enough to make tears well in Baekhyun's eyes. Of course he didn't remember, he just didn't care. „You promised you'd be there for our next concert, but you'll miss it again.“ There was so much else he wanted to say but the words got stuck in his throat. All he could do was to wait for Yixing's answer.

 

The latter sighed heavily, running his hands over his face, exhausted. „I'm sorry, Baekhyunnie. I'm so sorry. Yes, I promised, but it just didn't work out. Please forgive me.“ He enveloped Baekhyun into a hug, tightly squeezing the younger against his chest. „But it's not like I'll miss all of our concerts, hm? Don't worry, before you know it we'll be standing on stage together again.“

 

Baekhyun returned the hug, wrapping his arms around the other's frame. He wanted to believe Yixing so bad, he knew Yixing would never want to hurt anyone, but it was hard.

 

_

 

Baekhyun hoped he'd feel better the next day, as a night of sleep always seemed to help, but the uneasy feeling in his stomach stayed. During breakfast Yixing seemed normal, happily chatting away with the other members as they ate. 'Maybe I'm overthinking things', Baekhyun thought to himself, quietly nibbling on a slice of toast. As far as he could see the other members seemed fine too, as if it was a normal thing for Yixing to miss their group schedules. 'Well, it kinda is', he thought glumly, thinking back to all the dance practices Yixing missed to work on his solo activities.

 

Baekhyun's heart ached just thinking about those words. Solo activities. Of course he was proud of Yixing, the older was the first of them to have a solo debut and he was successful too. But it left a bitter taste in his mouth. What if Yixing was so succesful, he didn't need EXO anymore?

 

„Are you alright? Baekhyun?“, a voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned to his right, where Joonmyeon looked at him with worry in his eyes. „Huh?“, he replied, confused. Baekhyun almost forgot where he was.

 

Joonmyeon sighed. „You spaced out. Is everything okay?“

 

„Yeah, I'm fine. Just not really awake yet“, he smiled at the leader, feeling guilty for worrying him. He pushed the bad thoughts away and continued eating, trying to will back his happy self.

 

_

 

Except it wasn't as easy as it sounded.

 

Baekhyun had managed to forget about the issue for a while, but then all of a sudden it was the day of their next concert and he stood in the dressing room, getting hyped up with the rest of the members. Except Yixing.

 

And Baekhyun was smiling, laughing, yelling along with Chanyeol and Jongdae, ready to go on stage in a few minutes. But on the inside he felt like something kept stabbing into his heart. He loved Yixing, so much, loved being with him and making him laugh. But this situation reminded him so much of the past, of another three loved ones he had lost. If Yixing left him too, Baekhyun wouldn't be able to handle it. The Chinese man was too important to him.

 

The concert started and didn't seem to want to end. Baekhyun was too distracted, kept making mistakes, messing up dance steps and missing some notes. Jongin shot him a worried look while Minseok looked at him disapprovingly but even his guilt was covered up by thoughts of Yixing, Yixing, Yixing.

 

During the ending ment tears even welled up in his eyes when he saw the empty spot where the older usually stood, and when Chanyeol jokingly called him out for his wet eyes he quickly covered it up. „I'm just so happy to see you all.“ And yet the one he wanted to see the most seemed to be more distant than ever.

 

_

 

„Yixing won't be able to participate in the next concert, he has to promote his single in China.“

 

Baekhyun didn't even feel anything anymore. He felt Yixing's eyes on him, most likely watching his reaction. Their manager came to the dorm to discuss their future schedules, informing them of all the things they need to prepare before the next concert arrives. Even before his manager started speaking Baekhyun knew he would say those words, once again confirming how little Yixing cared about them.

 

A little while later, after their manager left, Yixing walked towards the younger. But Baekhyun knew what he'd say. “I'm so sorry Baekhyunnie, I couldn't change it. I'll join next time.“ He didn't want to hear it, didn't need to hear the older's excuses. Baekhyun quickly turned around and stormed into his room, locking the door. The other members were probably surprised at his attitude, but he couldn't bring himself to care. The one person Baekhyun loved more than anything didn't give a shit about him and it hurt. He threw himself on his bed and buried his body under the blanket, trying hard not to let the tears fall. If there was one thing Baekhyun hated it was being weak, letting his feelings get the better of him and overwhelming him until he cries. No, he'd be strong, if Yixing didn't care, then he wouldn't care either.

 

It was hours later that he heard knocks on his door. Baekhyun blinked lazily, not even realizing he had fallen asleep. He yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. All this thinking had made him more exhausted than he thought and even though he just slept he felt another wave of tiredness overcome him. Another knock on the door pulled Baekhyun from his thoughts, reminding him of what woke him up.

 

„Baekhyun? Are you awake? It's me, Chanyeol.“

 

Baekhyun sighed in relief. He was glad it wasn't Yixing trying to say meaningless excuses again. „Wait a second“, he yawned, getting up to open the door for his best friend. Chanyeol looked at him with a concerned expression and instantly, Baekhyun felt bad. „Can I come in?“, the taller asked and Baekhyun nodded, making space to let him in. They sat down on Baekhyun's bed and Chanyeol didn't waste a second to voice his worries. „Is everything okay? You were acting strange earlier. and it's not normal for you to lock yourself away for so long.“

 

Baekhyun sighed. He hated worrying his other members, but he was grateful for Chanyeol. He really needed to talk to someone before he went crazy. „To be honest, nothing is okay. Yixing misses all of our concerts and doesn't care about how we feel. It's so damn unfair.“

 

Chanyeol looked surprised for a second, before his expression turned into a thoughtful one. „I didn't expect this to be about Yixing. But you're right, it's almost as if he isn't even part of the group anymore.“ Baekhyun groaned in response, burying his face in his hands. „Exactly. And I'm so scared he's actually gonna leave too. I can't lose him, it would be too much.“

 

He sniffled once, letting his hands fall from his face. Chanyeol gave him a look he couldn't read and hummed in response. „What?“, Baekhyun asked, exasperated.

 

„How do you feel about Yixing?“

 

Blushing, Baekhyun turned away again. „I like him. A lot. More than I should.“

 

The taller sighed, seemingly sympathetic. „Oh jesus. Need a hug?“

 

„Please.“

 

Baekhyun never felt so grateful to have his best friend.

 

_

 

In the next days, Baekhyun made it his mission to avoid Yixing. He decided that it was his best option, to just ignore the tension between them until Yixing is inevitably leaving EXO. The older had tried to approach him multiple times, calling his name whenever he spotted him but Baekhyun would just turn to whoever was close to him to start a conversation or just leave the room.

 

It didn't make things any better though, because as much as Yxing's situation pained him, the older was also his source of happiness. Staying away from the Chinese man filled him with sadness and loneliness and he became increasingly moody.

 

Of course, the other members noticed it too, Jongin had silently asked if something was wrong while Jongdae tried to cheer him up with silly jokes. Baekhyun appreciated their effort and care, it was more than Yixing had showed him in the past weeks. He was too busy with his solo album anyway.

 

A few days before their concert Baekhyun was sitting on the couch in their dorm, lazily lounging around while Minseok sat next to him, reading a book. „Minseok-hyung, can I ask you something?“, he murmured, knowing that Minseok was smart and would be able to give him an answer that wouldn't leave him unsatisfied. Minseok hummed in agreement, closing his book to look at Baekhyun. „Do you think Yixing is going to leave EXO?“

 

The older sighed softly. „Is this because of how much he's missing group schedules lately?“ Baekhyun nodded in reply.

 

„I don't know, Baekhyun. He promised he'd stay, but so did other people...“ Instantly, Baekhyun felt bad for asking the older. He knew how much Minseok missed Luhan and he didn't want to reopen that wound. „I'm sorry hyung. Don't think about it too much, yeah?“ He pulled the other into a tight hug, sighing in relief when he felt Minseok relax in his hold.

 

„I know. You too. Yixing is still here, so let's not waste time thinking about something that could be.“

 

And Baekhyun tried – he really did, but how was he supposed to stop when the only thing on his mind was Yixing?

 

__

 

Time passed and Baekhyun succesfully managed to avoid Yixing the entire time. His heart was aching to be with the older, to talk to him, laugh with him, cuddle him as always – but his stubborn head didn't let him. It was for the better, anyway.

 

Tomorrow would be their next concert – without Yixing again, of course – but Baekhyun didn't feel excited at all. He spent the whole day lying in his bed and being lazy. Just as he started scrolling through his phone someone knocked on his door. Baekhyun sighed. He wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone. „What?“, he yelled, not even feeling bad for the annoyance in his voice.

 

„It's me, Yixing. We need to talk.“

 

Baekhyun felt his heart constrict painfully. Of course it had to be Yixing, of all people. Not wanting to talk, he chose to ignore the older, choosing to just focus on his phone again.

 

From the other side of the door, he heard Yixing sigh heavily. „You're still ignoring me, aren't you? I don't know what I did wrong to anger you like this, but I'm sorry. Can we please talk about it?“

 

More silence.

 

„Baekhyun...just so you know, I'm not leaving until we talked. Please let me in.“

 

Baekhyun felt his blood boil. Yixing had no idea why he was angry? Wasn't it obvious that he was upset about Yixing's lack of care?

 

„Leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you“, he muttered, almost too quiet for Yixing to hear. The Chinese man sounded exasperated. „I told you, I won't leave until we talked.“

 

That was it. Baekhyun had enough. Clenching his jaw he rose from the bed and stomped towards the door, ready to explode. He unlocked the door and yanked it open, glaring at the other with unbelievable anger. „Come in“, he spat, turning around with crossed arms.

 

Behind him he heard Yixing sigh, a mix of annoyance and sadness in his voice. „Are you gonna tell me what's wrong now? Is this still about me missing the concert? If so, you know I told you-“

 

„Shut up!“ Baekhyun didn't mean to yell, but his emotions got the better of him. Yixing instantly shut up and Baekhyun was kind of glad he couldn't see the others face. „You told me not to worry, you told me you won't miss every concert but do you even believe in your own words? How many times did you promise you'd be there with us only to break that promise later?“

 

Baekhyun couldn't stop himself from raising his voice. By now, the other members probably heard what's happening and he hoped they wouldn't interfere.

 

„You're a liar and you don't even give a fuck about us, about EXO. You're just selfishly taking what you need to be successful without looking out for us!“ His voice started to tremble, tears stinging in his eyes but he continued anyway.

 

„How long is it going to take until you leave us? Until you leave me?“ With tears running down his face Baekhyun's voice cracked, all the bottled up emotions of the past months bursting out of him. „Do you hate us so much? Can't you see how much you matter to me?“

 

Baekhyun expected Yixing to yell back, or to leave, but to his surprise, he heard a quiet sob behind him. He froze. Yixing was crying?

 

„Do you really think I want things to be this way?“, Yixing whispered with a teary voice. The words were filled with so much pain that Baekhyun instantly felt guilt fill his veins.

 

„I'm so sorry Baekhyun. I'm so sorry...as much as I want to, I can't change these things.“ Yixing's sobs became louder and he was barely able to get any words out. „You won't believe how much I want to be with all of you. I miss you guys so much. I miss standing on stage with you so much. Do you...“ Yixing exhaled harshly, trying to stop his voice from shaking.

 

„Do you really think I want to stop being a part of EXO? That I hate you? How am I supposed to leave you when I love you so much, Baekhyun?“ With those last words Yixing broke down, rivers of tears flowing down his face as he collapsed onto the ground.

 

Those last few words made Baekhyun's heart leap up to his throat, his eyes widening as he tried to comprehend what Yixing just said. He slowly turned around, trying to calm his own sniffling and took small steps towards the older.

 

When he stood in front of the other he sat down in front of him, trying to look at Yixing's face through his blurry sight. „Do you...really mean that?“, he whispered, fists clenched.

 

Yixing nodded without hesitation, raising his face to return the gaze. „I promise you, I mean every word. From the bottom of my heart.“ Those words were all Baekhyun needed to lean forward and throw his arms around the other's neck, buring his face in the crook of Yixing's shoulder. He started sobbing again, consumed by guilt.

 

„I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Yixing, this is all my fault. I am so stupid, please forgive me...“ Yixing returned the embrace as they cried together, comforting each other with their presence.

 

The pain wasn't gone, and their hardships weren't instantly solved, but knowing that they had each other again caused some of the weight on their shoulders to fall off.

 

Reluctantly, Baekhyun pulled back from the embrace, cupping Yixing's face with his hands. „I've been so horrible to you, so selfish...I didn't even stop for a second to think about how you felt. Please forgive me.“ Yixing shook his head vehemently, covering Baekhyun's hands with his own and holding them tightly.

 

„No, please don't say that. You were right, I should've cared more. I'm sorry.“, Yixing whispered, placing a soft kiss on the other's hand. For the first time in weeks, Baekhyun felt a soft, albeit shaky laugh bubble up in his throat.

 

„We're both idiots, aren't we?“, he sniffled, shaking his head. „But I'm glad I got to hear your feelings. You don't know how much you mean to me. I love you...so much. More than you'd believe.“ The last bit came out as a whisper as Baekhyun confessed his feelings, unsure and vulnerable.

 

But Yixing chuckled, leaning forward to connect their lips in an intimate kiss that conveyed all the feelings they've kept hidden from each other.

 

„And I love you too. More than you'd believe.“

 

 

It wasn't the last time Yixing missed their concerts, and not the last time his solo activities stood above their group schedules. But still, Baekhyun was able to step on the stage with a smile, knowing that soon they'd sing together again.

**Author's Note:**

> [posting all my fics from aff here now]
> 
> These are all based on requests. Requests are currently closed but I might open them again soon!


End file.
